Inter Canem et Lupum
by HiraHayami
Summary: Ryou Bakura is never alone, even when he wants to be. Haunted by a demented spirit who has taken up residence in his mind, he's forced to play a game when he doesn't know all the rules. He can't go back. You think you have problems? Talk to Ryou.
1. ميريك عشتار وكان هنا

Hi. I'm sorry. I'm going to completely screw over all the rules of the Harry Potter books. That goes for Yu-Gi-Oh as well. I think this would probably take place around book five (you'll be able to guess when I get to the Harry parts; it's Umbridge's first year of teaching, BTW), but all six just kind of blur together for me, like days in the summer-time when all I do is lie on the couch.

Ryou is fifteen, turns sixteen on September 2nd. Harry Potter is sixteen. Ryou has a somewhat limited control over the shadows (he has the Millennium Eye), but Yami Bakura's got the whole sh-nazz.

So. Um. RYOU! YAY!

I'm thinking about only posting this when I finish the entire story, to make sure I don't disappoint anyone by dropping it five chapters in. Uh. Not sure, though.

No yaoi. Yami Bakura is not a love interest for Ryou. I mean, come on. YB basically killed all of Ryou's friends, took away his freedom, permanently marred his body, tried to take over the world, etc., etc.... So, I really don't think Ryou would want to MAKE OUT with this guy. PLUS HE'S STRAIGHT, I SWEAR!

PAIRINGS: HarryxCho, HarryxGinny, Yami BakuraxShadows (just kidding), and RyouxNO ONE.

Rated 'T' for f-bombs and other curses, plus some violence on YB's part.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh. Obviously.

* * *

Ryou Bakura was a rather unfortunate soul. In the past year, he had been possessed by an evil spirit by his unknowing father's hands, had his life stolen by that same spirit, gave up all hope of being 'normal', and had learned the truth of why all of his friends ended up in comas after playing games with him. Not to mention the sudden loss of his father. No, it wasn't proven that he was dead, but he had gone missing during a dig in Egypt a month ago.

And so here we find Ryou, walking around in God-knew-where after waking up in a dark ally in the middle of the night. The surrounding area was actually quite neat and pristine, in comparison to the small space.

"Oi! You there!" Ryou jumped and spun around, eyes wide.

"W-what? Who's there?" He asked in Japanese to seemingly no one. "Wait… Oh, Gods, no…" He muttered, the reality of the situation dawning on him. The man who spoke through the darkness yelled to him in English. _'Please let this be a dream. Please, please, please let this be a dream.' _

"Fuckin' foreigners…What're you doin', sneakin' around at night?" The voice demanded, still in English, although slower now and more pronounced. A rather large man stepped out of the shadows and into the circle of brightness given off from the streetlight. The man had a squashed face and was wearing dirty, mud-splotched clothing.

"Um," Ryou started in his native tongue. "C-can you tell me where I am?" He mentally smacked himself. _'Stupid! You don't ask creepy old men sleeping in ally-ways questions while they're interrogating you!'_

Surprisingly, the man answered his question. "Yer in England, on Privet Drive. Where'd you think you where?"

"A-ano…" The whitenette started before swiftly turning around and running the opposite way down the street. The spirit must have had something planned. This was near the house Ryou's father bought for the summer, when he had time off.

He darted down a few more streets, clawing through his mind for the house number his father sent him in a noncommital letter months ago. "Oh!" He exclaimed out loud, stopping abruptly in front of a small house. He walked through the grass onto the porch, where a dead plant hung from a hook. He dug through the dirt for the spare key he knew was inside.

'_Just what the _hell _am I doing?' _He asked himself before he inserted the key in the lock. _'Honestly, why am I not fazed by how completely absurd the situation is?' _Stopping to consider the question, he stared at the Millennium Ring that dangled from his neck, a somehow malicious glint coming off of it. Instead of turning back and finding the nearest airport to get the hell back to Domino, he though of how much pain the Spirit would put him through if he defied his obvious wishes.

Ryou sighed. _'So much for my peaceful weekend.' _He turned the lock and stepped inside, simply deciding to accept his fate and deciding to just get on with it.

/Good Host.../ Ryou jumped at the complete suddenness of the voice, eyes wide.

/Just what are you doing?/ The white haired boy shot through the mind link before he could stop himself.

Surprisingly, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring answered the question calmly. /Well, I didn't want you to have a panic attack from finding yourself in a strange house. You could alert the neighbors./

/And that made it a good idea to ditch my body in that Ra-forsaken alley with no knowledge of where I've been?!/ Ryou immediately regretted ever saying anything. Waves of anger poured through the mind link from the unstable spirit.

/Insolent mortal!/ The spirit took control of Ryou's right arm and smacked him across the face, forcing Ryou to stumble back a few steps from the force of the blow. /This is _not_ your body,/ the spirit snarled, /and you _do not_ talk back to me!/

Ryou was stunned to say the least, large brown eyes wide and beads of sweat forming on his forehead, fearful for his mental and physical well being. /I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll never... never.../

The spirit was silent.

Ryou realized just how fatigued his body was, from whatever it was the spirit was doing while it possessed him. Eyes drooping, he slowly walked over to the couch sitting in the center of the room and plopped down on it, but sleep didn't come soon.

* * *

Harry Potter was a very bored teenager. A very, very bored teenager. He'd been left completely with nothing to do or sulk for over the summer, receiving only the occasional absent minded letter from his so-called friends. Nothing about the Order, or anything else he actually needed to know about. Just thinking about it made him seethe in anger.

He was currently on a walk through the community park. These walks had become more and more frequent, as there had been very little to do around the house, exept be screamed at by his uncle, be forced to do the most grueling and mundane tasks around the house by his aunt, and be clubbed by his morbidly obese cousin. None of these choices quite appealed to him.

The heat, though, was almost unbearable. Harry trudged down sidewalks, trying to stay as much in the small shadows of the not-quite-large-enough trees that lined the way. When he reached the park, however, he saw a figure sitting on his favorite swing. It looked like a girl, with pretty, shiny long white hair and a slim figure. She was wearing a blue and white striped shirt and not-quite-skinny gray jeans. Her back was turned to him, though, so he couldn't see the face.

Eager- or perhaps desperate- for intelligent conversation with another human being, he practically leaped at the chance that was presented to him. To think, on the most boring of all days, a person who he hadn't seen before was right in front of him.

"Um, hey...!" Harry called out when he was just behind the girl. She jerked and turned around swiftly, revealing wide, doe brown eyes and a very pale complexion. There was a dark bruise on the right side of her face. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" '_Yes, Harry, very intelligent. 'You new around these parts?' Wonderful.' _

"Ano... Yes," she replied almost hesitantly. She tucked a strand of hair out of her face delicately around the bruise. "I'm Ryou Bakura."

"Harry Potter... It's great to meet you!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Ooooh, Potty-boy, you player!" Came a call from a little behind Harry. "Is this your new girlfriend...?" Dudly asked tauntingly, his large friends flanking him on either side. Ryou's face donned a light blush, and 'her' eyes widened even more with shock and anger.

"G-Girlfri-" Both Harry and Ryou started.

"Ha, I bet you two've already-" One of Dudly's friends began, but was soon cut off by Ryou's undignified yell.

"I am _not _a girl! I'm a boy, dammit! I don't even _look _that feminine!!"

Both Harry and the group of brutes stared at Ryou like he fell out of the sky and started to do the chicken dance.

"You're... what?!"

Ryou abruptly stood off the swing, hands clenched and face screaming "I hate you" and walked away, disappearing out of the park and down the road.

The group of boys plus the one 'lone-wolf' stood and gawked after Ryou. One of them whispered to another, "Dude, that's gotta be the prettiest guy I've ever seen," and Harry had to agree. Not that he was gay or anything. Cho Chang would always be first in his heart. (Glad to set the record straight.)

"Yeah, well, sorry, Big-D, I've gotta go home before my mum calls the cops on me again," one of the beefy boys muttered.

A chorus of "Yeah, me, too"s rang throughout the small group. Soon, only Dudly and Harry were left.

"Well, I suppose it's only us now, huh, Potty?" Dudly said threateningly. Harry took a step back, and Dudly took two forward.

All of a sudden, the sky darkened and a horrible, cold feeling washed over Harry. Dudly shuddered. The wizard realized with sudden shock what was happening. It was the same experience as when he was attacked during a Quidditch game. "Dementors..." He murmured, horror-struck. Then, in a sudden outburst, "Run! Dudly, you need to run _now!" _

Dudly just stood there for a moment. Then his brain processed what Harry said and the fear behind his words, and Dudly shot down the road like a speeding bullet. Harry was smaller and leaner and easily passed him by. He grabbed Dudly by the arm and dragged him into a tunnel.

The two of them, breathing hard in the flickering lights, tensed as the feeling of hopelessness intensified as the dementors prowled closer.

"Dudly... Whatever you do, keep you mouth shut, just _keep your mouth shut_."

The large boy squeaked fearfully and complied. The lights on either side of them flickered out one by one, giving off the impression that something horrible was approaching. The two cowering in the center began to hyperventilate.

A series of events in Harry's life flashed before his eyes- the bright green flash of light that was Harry's first memory, Voldemort's face sticking out of the back of Professor Quirrell's head, the giant basilisk Harry killed in his second year at Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory's death, the revival of Voldemort, a sick, silver hand...

Harry managed to turn his head to the side to glance at Dudly. He was on the ground, a dementor about to kiss him and end his life, it's decomposing skeletal hand paused above his cousin's face. Sure, Dudly was a bad excuse for a human being, but he didn't deserve to _die._

The black haired teen drudged up all of his will-power and pulled his wand out of his back pocket. He screamed to the heavens, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and a silver, spectral stag leaped into existence. The dementors seemed to flinch back and quickly fled. Harry dropped to his knees and looked to one side. Dudly was on his knees as well, but he was puking up the contents of his stomach. The-Boy-Who-Lived turned his head.

There, standing in the entrance to the tunnel was a thin, unusually pale white-haired teen that looked remarkably like a pretty girl.

And on his forehead was a glowing golden eye, around his feet a swirling mass of shadows.

* * *

Ryou stormed down a street close to his house, bristling. Honestly...! He didn't look _that _much like a girl, did he? The whitenette sighed. He couldn't even kid himself. '_Maybe I could cut my hair?' _The thought came with a very dejected tone to it. Ryou stopped suddenly, processing that thought with shock-filled eyes. _'No! I will _never _be even _close _to bald!' _

The ground in front of him became dark without warning. Ryou looked up. _'... It was sunny out a minute ago, right?' _Dark clouds filled the once-blue sky, sending a heavy shadow over everything in the area. A feeling of hopelessness and misery washed over him. "What? Is... Someone playing a Shadow Game? No...!"

/Host, run, _now_!/

Still shocked by the sudden appearance of what seemed to be the Shadow Realm, Ryou's legs just didn't seem to obey him. The spirit grumbled and unceremoniously threw Ryou out of his body and took control. Chuckling darkly, the new occupant of the body ran towards where the feeling was greatest.

Once he was a few streets away, however, Bakura ran into something rather peculiar. He just _had_ to laugh at it. A humanoid clump of shadow magic stood in his way, though it was slowly retreating backwards. Without warning, it turned tail and glided away.

Bakura didn't hesitate. He ran after the freak of magic as fast as Ryou's weak body could go (which was, actually, a considerable speed), stopping near what looked like a tunnel. Inside, he could see two people crouched on the ground, another of the creatures poised above one of the bodies. "Oh, this is just _too fun_!"

The Spirit of the Millennium Ring opened an active connection to the Shadow Realm. The Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead, glowing gold, just as it had with Marik. The shadows leaped around Bakura, swirling around his feet, almost as if asking for attention from their master. An almost affectionate look appeared in his eyes, if one were to really, _really _look.

The dark creature seemed to stare at Bakura and sum him up. It tried to run away again, but the Spirit would NOT have that. Shadows sprang up from the ground and blocked the skeletal mass from going anywhere. _'So... If this is what they think of _me_, how will they react to the Host?' _Bakura smirked and tossed Ryou back into his own body.

"What? S-Spirit? What's going on... Oh, of all the _bloody _things to show up. This." Ryou said, catching sight of the dementor. It, sensing most of the terribly dark and evil presence gone, approached the whitenette. "Umm..." He racked his mind for a possible solution. He had no guns. He was terrible with hand-to-hand combat. He hadn't the slightest clue as to what the hell it was. So, he had only one thing left in his arsenal of possible ways out of a situation. The shadows? Yes, the shadows!

Ryou pulled the Millennium Eye out of his pocket and concentrated on the task on hand. The shadows shot out from beneath him at the dementor, missing it by a hair. It flinched back, slightly alarmed.

"Che." It lunged at him and put an ice-cold hand around his neck before Ryou could move out of the way. Ryou tried again, and this time, with the point-blank range, impaled the cloak. With one last almost scathing look at Ryou, it seemed to evaporate in a dark cloud. The white haired boy sighed, the onslaught of horrific and devastating memories brought on by the creature making him feel as though he had run a marathon. He felt like crying.

"Oh, Gods, I thought I was going to die..." Ryou looked at his surroundings at last. To his left was a tunnel with two people in it, who seemed normal enough, and... another one of those _things_! "Gyah!" Afraid for his life once more, Ryou let the shadows flow around his feet once more. When the dementor didn't seem to take any real interest in him, he turned his attention to the two people on the ground.

He recognize them at once. One was Harry Potter, and the other was the fat kid that called him a girl. Scowling at the memory, he saw that the dark cloak was directly above the fat one, as though it were going to kiss him. Harry, though, had some sort of weapon pointed at it. The black haired boy faltered for a second, but with renewed vigor, yelled something that sounded vaguely like 'expect a patron'. Ryou raised a thin, white eyebrow, before a silver stag leaped out of Harry's weapon. Ryou gaped.

Its effects were immediate. The nightmare-ish monster left quickly, without a backwards glance.

Harry looked at his cousin, who was violently ill from the ordeal. Then he turned his head and stared straight at Ryou. The whitenette realized with little regret that the Eye of Horus was probably still on his forehead and his shadows were still circling his heels.

"..."

"... Ryou...?"

"..."

"Um... Hey..."

"..."

"What is that... thing... oh your forehead...?"

Ryou sighed heavily and finally cut the connection to the shadow realm. He released the shadows.

"Look," he began with remorse, "I'm not..."

He was rudely cut off, however, when a thin and rather old woman burst into the tunnel.

Harry looked at her, recognition evident in his eyes. "Mrs. Figg? What...?"

"Oh, my, you poor dear!" She was definitely the 'doting mother' type. "Dementors! There were only two in the area... For them to attack you, of all people!" Mrs. Figg pushed a chocolate bar at Harry.

"But I thought you were a _muggle_?" Harry yelled in an outburst of shock and confusion, ignoring the candy for now.

"No, no, I'm a squib. Haven't done much more magic than transfigured a teapot!" She laughed. Harry took the chocolate and chomped on it.

The boy-who-lived whirled around, about ready to interrogate Ryou. The white haired boy was gone.

* * *

Ryou felt like crap. Nothing helped the pounding headache he had, his neck ached from where the creature grabbed him, and the sense of complete despair and depression hadn't left him from last night. The Spirit of the Millennium Ring wasn't helping much, either, throwing in the occasional scathing and insulting remark about how useless he was that he didn't even manage to bring back a finger from the dementors, as the Figg woman had called them.

Really, he didn't care if he ever got up again.

But then, as he was forever plagued by the worst luck and unforgiving fate, the sound of glass shattering rang from the back of the house. Ryou heaved a sigh and swung his legs over the edge of the couch. He levered himself up and shuffled into the kitchen, where he heard the crash.

Yes, the dirty window above the sink had crashed in, a large rock lying in the midst of broken glass. He could clearly hear nervous and giddy giggling coming from outside. Deciding it was nothing more than those _damn _little kids he shared a block with, he turned back and retreated to his lovely sofa, which he felt in his current state was the most forgiving thing in his life. But, no! Glass broke in the front of the house now.

Suddenly ablaze with fury, Ryou stalked over to his front door, ignoring the shards of his former window, and threw it open. On his doorstep was a very shocked-looking group of people who were extremely familiar. The group of meaty, intimidating (if you hadn't met Yami no Bakura) teenagers who had demoralized him the day before, now with rocks in hand, and the most pathetic looking Harry being tightly held by the fattest one (Dudly, if he remembered correctly).

"Hey, it's the she-male!" One of them yelled, childish giggles following soon after. The rest followed suit, with the exception of Potter, who let out a small 'urk' when Dudly tightened his hold on Harry's arm.

"I didn't know _it _lived here!" More laughing.

"Hey, maybe we can watch the tranny and Potter make out later!" Okay, that was _so _it.

"Will you _bastards_ get your fat asses off of _my lawn _before I gouge your FUCKING eyes out?" Ryou growled dangerously. Oh, no, he wouldn't normally react this way, but with his depression and unusually short fuse, he felt as though this would be excused. The group of teens stared at him blankly, except for Potter, who looked at him with an expression of pity and fear.

"Do. I. Need. To. Repeat. Myself." He looked up, the deadliest glare he could muster plastered on his face (though it was no where near what Yami Bakura could do). The teenagers ran away as fast as humanly possible. Harry, though, managed to slip free, and was left on Ryou's porch, a look of understanding on his face.

"Um, I think you need this more than I do." He said, holding a bar of chocolate out to Ryou. The whitenette just stared.

"The dementors suck out your happiness," Ryou muttered "no, really?", which Harry ignored and instead chose to continue talking. "It's weird, I know, but chocolate _really_ helps."

Ryou sighed and took the sweet. "... Come in." He led Harry in through the doorway and to the small living room, which consisted of a sofa, a small armchair, a coffee table, and an old television. He plopped back down on the sofa and began to eat the chocolate. Harry sat not much more gracefully on the armchair and waited for Ryou to finish.

"So, uh, rough night?" Harry asked, pointing out the white haired boy's noticeably disheveled appearance. Ryou only snorted. "Right, stupid question. What did you do yesterday, when the dementors attacked? I mean, there were two before, right?"

"..." The shadow mage seemed to stare into space for a second, eyes flashing a muddy red color, though Harry knew it must have had been a trick of the light. Finally, the white haired teen sighed. "Magic."

Harry deadpanned. "Well, yes, but what kind? I don't know of any that could do that."

"I didn't think magic was this common."

"It is. You really can't go anywhere without running into at least one wizard or witch, even if you don't realize it."

Ryou seemed to let that sink in. "I guess... If you haven't seen that before, then your magic must be different from ours. I'd, um, really rather keep it a secret. It isn't something I should spread around. Sorry."

"Yeah. I understand." Really, he didn't, but he wasn't about to tell Ryou that. "Oh! Uh, sorry for what my cousin and his friends did to your house... Do you think your parents will be too mad?"

Ryou's eyes developed a sad look way in their deapths. "They're not here."

"Really? Where are they?" Harry asked, not noticing the look Ryou gave him.

The whitenette stared hard at Harry for a long moment and then gave away. "My mum's dead... My dad's missing somewhere in Egypt."

Harry jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry, I... brought up something painful. To be fair, my parents are gone, too. I'm living here with my relatives." Ryou's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Well, this has been fun and all," the white haired boy started, getting up. "But I really should get to cleaning up."

"Yeah, I'll see you later then?" Harry asked, walking towards the door.

"Yes, I suppose you will."

* * *

**Oh, my, that was a long first chapter.**

**Not feeling like continuing already, that is, unless I get at LEAST ten reviews!**

**And I've decided that I'm just going to post this after I go through it a few times. So. Enjoy the long wait for the next chapter! Yay!**

**Bye...?**

**REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (who may very well be God), FRED WEASLEY, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, PROFESSOR SNAPE, AND ALL THE OTHERS THAT JK ROWLING KILLED!**


	2. الملابس الداخلية للجلد

**Hookay... Um...**

**OH MY GOD, DID YOU KNOW RYOU WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BORN IN 1980?! MEANING HE'S TWENTY-FRICKIN-NINE!**

**I've decided that the scheduled update rate will be no more than one week (unless I'm on vacation, but don't worry, that only happens once a year, twice at most). And, although at the moment I only have seven reviews, I'm going to update anyway, because Inter Canum et Lupum has had, as of the 11th of April, 141 visits and 172 hits. Yay! My favorite part is where they're from... 23 different countries, two of which I have not heard of. Ukraine?! Malaysia?! Sweden?! DENMARK?! Seriously?! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Oh, and the chapter one title means 'Marik was here' in Arabic. Yay for Arabic!**

**While writing this chapter, I was listening to Bad Apple from the brilliant artist, Touhou. My, it's a good song. Plus, people from Nico Nico are making a Yu Gi Oh version. It's pretty friggin awesome, if you ask me.**

**And. It's kind of embarrassing. I've forgotten the plot line of most of Harry Potter. I forget everything these days. If you asked me, I wouldn't be able to tell you who my English teacher was last year. LAST YEAR. Plus, apparently I went to see that X-Men movie, 'Rise of the Silver Surfer' with my sister and dad. I have no memory what so ever of that. Like, at all. Maybe I'm being possessed? Omigod, that would be so cool!**

**Eh-hem. Got a little sidetracked there. Anyway, I'm going to be making things up from now on because of my short-term memory loss. Except for the things I do remember, which is very little, and the things I steal from other Fanfics. :I**

**REVIEW THANKIES:**

**MISSSUN1****: OMG, THANKS. You have no idea how amazing you are. Or. Maybe you do. But I'm going to tell you anyway. YOU'RE SO COOL!**

**RYOU'S ULTRAFAN****: Yeah, I just finished reading a Fic where Ryou killed himself because Bakura didn't love him. . I like to keep my stories within range of the metaphorical box people keep warning you about. Pssssh, of course they peed themselves! If you really think about it, Ryou's kind of scary, no matter WHERE he's written. **

**PHOBIAS ATHENA****: Yeah, I enjoy Latin among other things. It means... Oh, crap, I forgot what it means!**

**LILY ANGEL OF CHAOS****: Oh, and it's going to get gooder- I-I mean BETTER. ... Don't you just LOVE girly, white-haired bishounens? They're my passion.**

**AWESOME POWER OF PANDAS****: Like I'd need to tell you! I figured you'd find out yourself! 'Sides, how would you feel if you were attacked by dementors and bullies sexually harassing you all in one day? You would not like it.**

**But thanks anyway.**

**SPELL CASTER KAYA : No fair! I want a Bakura plushy! I only have Light Yagami and L. ;___;**

**ZEPAR****: :I Yeah. But! He was considered to be the most powerful (and gay) wizard alive (when he was alive). So, I'm guessing that that's kind of like the closest figurative physical representation, personification, etc, etc, of a God we can find. You know, other than the great sun god Ra. Ooooh, I like Anubis, too. XD**

**MIYUUKI-CHAN****: STOP BUGGIN' ME! jk, jk. I'm updatin' right now, aren't I? I, uh, think I am. YAY FOR UPDATING! :D**

**RYOUFAN****: Yes, yes, quite. STOP BUGGIN' ME!**

**KURSEDFIRE****: yes i am ipdatin rite now and i will continue good jobbing**

**SAKURADEMONALCHEMIST****: Yeah, I know!! I love it when people write really long chapters. So I'm returning the favor by writing my own long chappies! Yay for influences!**

**LITZANA****: I usually like a little bit of yaoi, actually. But I have an innate inability to write it! Quite the predicament, yes, yes, quite. I get tired of it eventually, though (because all Bakura fics are RyouxBakura, mostly), so this won't be yaoi. **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Yu Gi Oh and Harry Potter go to their original owners. I own nothing but the concept of this fan-made story**

**Let's play a little game, shall we...?**

_--_

_Last time! Ryou finds himself wrapped in a web of plots he doesn't understand. Attack of the dementors! Rawr! Of course, Ryou's so awesome he was able to kill one of them (maybe that can't be killed because they're already dead...? In which case, it went to the shadow realm.), but he wasn't able to figure out the chocolate remedy. He has a... em... Heart-to-heart with a mister Harry Potter. More like interrogation! Not cool, Potter._

--

Every. Single. Day. Living Hell!

Harry Potter was not pleased. Lying sprawled on his bed, he tried his best to keep his mind off of his screaming . Really, it was getting annoying, being sent to bed with no dinner for completely trivial reasons. Well, that wasn't true. It had always been annoying. Quite vexing, actually.

In fact, he had saved Dudley's life! If anything, he should have been getting a reward. But no...! No presents for freaks!

He wondered, more and more frequently lately, just why it was that he couldn't just go and live with his godfather. After all, what good where wards around a house he spent as much time away from as possible? It sure didn't help to keep the dementors away. Nothing did. So, instead of being unsafe and depressed, why not unsafe and happy? Sometimes the way Dumbledore worked just did not make sense.

Sighing, he rolled over onto his side, and fell asleep.

Something crashed downstairs, jolting Harry awake.

Wha...?" Harry moaned, rubbing his eyes of sleep. He looked over at his clock, squinting his eyes in the dark. 2:35. His eyes widened as someone cursed down the hall. More footsteps. They stopped just outside his door. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he whipped out his wand and cautiously backed up to the wall behind him.

"Just look at all those locks! You'd think those muggles were trying to hide a body or something!" Came a slightly familiar voice from behind the door. "But they're so useless. A well placed alohamora and these'd just fall off!"

Harry heard the locks drop. He raised his wand, a spell about to roll off his tongue, when the door creaked open. His hand lowered however, when he saw the face of his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and friend.

"Professor Lupin...? What're you doing here?" Harry asked, hope evident in his voice. 'Please be here to take me away. Please!'

"We're collecting you from the premises, boy." The mangled face of Alastor Moody came into view. Harry's wand shot up again. "Easy, kid, I'm the real one."

"What? So, you're really going to take me to Grimauld Place?" Harry asked, suspicion hinting in his voice, his arm twitching downward.

"Yes. The wards aren't as strong as we thought they were," Lupin started, taking in a deep breath. "And, you need to be somewhere where you'll be easily transported to your trial."

"Tria-"

"Just come on. We'll explain later. Tonks, help Harry pack his trunk so we can leave." The tone of Lupin's voice left no room for argument.

Harry sighed, fine with the prospect of being able to live in happiness after the Dursleys. The woman named Tonks leaped forward. She had the strangest bubblegum pink hair, spiked up in odd angles.

"Just call me Tonks! Now, go get your trunk." She said going over to his wardrobe and levitating bundles of clothes out. Harry dragged his trunk from where it had been for the past month. Tonks dropped the clothing and looked blearily around Harry's bedroom. "Not much here, is there?" She chuckled nervously.

After a few more rushed minutes of packing and trying to drag his things quietly down a flight of stairs, Harry stood in front of the house he had lived in for more than fifteen years. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he wouldn't miss it. He sighed, and noticed Moody was talking.

"... So this entire section of town isn't safe anymore. We've taken that Fig woman, her sister, and Harrison to safe locations. Thank the Heavens that they're the only wizards living on this street..."

"But, what about Ryou Bakura?" Harry asked. Could they just forget about him? No! Ryou really wasn't a forgettable person. His saviors gave him an odd look.

"Who?" Tonks asked.

"Ryou Bakura! He moved just two houses down from me! He's a wizard too- what about him?" Harry asked again, exasperated.

Lupin muttered something about not knowing anything anymore, and taking desperate measures. Moody looked positively angry that he wasn't told of such information, and Tonks looked worried.

"Yeah. We can't just leave him here, what with the dementors and Death Eaters on everyone's tails," Tonks stated. "Should we take him to..." She motioned with her hands what couldn't be said aloud. If someone were to see her, they would think she was doing some kind of obscure dance routine.

"But..." Lupin muttered. "Harry. Do you trust this guy?"

Harry hesitated. He had just met him yesterday, and really, he was kind of scary. But if he was left here, he could die! Harry took a big breath. "Yeah, I do."

"Okay. I'll go and get him then. _Do not move from this spot_."

Harry grinned. "Do you think I would?" Lupin gave him a look. "Okay. Fine."

Lupin darted down the street, two houses down, just as Harry had said, and unlocked the door using magic. It opened and Lupin disappeared inside.

(**I'll be following Lupin now.**)

The werewolf ran inside and stepped on something. It crunched beneath his feet. '_Broken glass?'_ Indeed, a small pile of broken glass on the floor. He looked up. Lying on the couch was a mass of gray and white with blue stripes. '_Okay... Now to do this without being killed by a startled adolescent wizard.'_ Lupin pointed his wand at the boy and muttered "_enervate_" quietly. The whitenette slowly rose into a half-sitting position and blearily rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh..." He muttered. The boy was silent for a second and then said seemingly to himself, "yeah, I know." He was still for a second more and then jerked, swiftly turning around and nearly falling off of the couch in the process. "What?! How did you get in here?!" He yelled, startled.

"We don't have time for this," Lupin said impatiently. "Come on, if you don't come with me now, there's a good chance you'll get killed. Now get your parents and lets go!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere with people who break into my house!" Ryou nearly screamed, flailing his arms. He stumbled off the couch and backed up to where he knew one of the Spirit's many knifes lay.

Lupin stared at Ryou for a moment. "Yesterday you were attacked by dementors. Remember?" A flash of recognition went through the whitenette's now narrowed eyes. Or was it something else? "More of those will come, except they'll have people with them who won't hesitate to kill you alongside many other people. Now, come with me and you might just survive." It was a little blunt, the werewolf knew, but what else to do when one is short of time and resources?

The Bakura's eyes were still narrow, now shining a dangerous blood red. Lupin, in his haste to leave, almost didn't notice. "... Fine." The boy's voice was deeper, more feral. He turned around and rushed back through the house.

_'Odd boy.' _And that was something coming from someone who taught magic to children.

The white haired boy returned minutes later, a black back around his shoulders.

"That all? What about your parents?" The werewolf asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, that's all. And they're not here."

"Right, then follow me." Lupin lead him out the door. The two of them cut through several lawns and stopped in front of the small gathering of wizards.

Ryou (who you all have probably guessed by now is the Spirit) raised his eyebrows at the group. There was a middle-aged man who was a little on the plump side, with dozens of scars of varying age, and was missing a chunk of his nose. One of his eyes, electric blue, was moving rapidly in its socket of its own accord, the other dark one fixed directly on the Spirit. Then there was the girl, a pleasant looking person with bubblegum pink hair, short and spiked in all directions. Harry Potter, the boy who was with Ryou the day before, was standing a little off to the side, looking tired and confused.

"Um, hey, Ryou," Harry greeted, waving slightly. The Spirit ignored him. _'Must not be a morning person.' _Harry thought, snorting quietly. He then noticed that Tonks was talking.

"... So when the Portkey activates, remember to _not let go_, even if your life depends on it, which it does..." The Boy-Who-Lived tuned her out again. "You got that?"

Moody pulled out half of a pack of Orbit gum. Harry looked genuinely surprised that it wasn't some completely absurd object that was so totally conspicuous you had to wonder how no one noticed it.

"Oi. It'll be activatin' in thirty seconds." Curt as ever, Mad-Eye.

"Okay, everyone grab on!" Lupin yelled, touching the pack himself.

The Spirit grabbed on at the last second, the pulling sensation in his navel becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He felt the constant spinning and sudden landing throw him out of Ryou's body, which landed painfully on his back. On concrete. Ryou (now not the Spirit) moaned, slowly opening his large brown eyes, and pushed himself up, nearly falling back down again.

Ryou looked blearily around. He was in the middle of a street, one of those circular ones with houses around the edges. The homes looked rather aged, but with modern touches. A stereo blared from one of the houses with lit windows. A few dogs barked. A street sign said, 'GRIMAULD PLACE' in big letters.

Lupin came over and shoved a piece of paper in front of Ryou. "Read this, and memorize it completely." He said. On the paper was written, '_the Order of the Phoenix is located at number 12, Grimauld Place'. _Ryou did that. The paper shot up in flames suddenly, and Ryou stumbled back a few steps. He looked up again.

A house, rickety and run-down in nature sprung out from the dirt, the ones on either side of it moving aside. The music still rang out from the lit window. No one came outside of their abodes to gawk, as if they didn't even notice the change.

'_Wow...'_Ryou thought in awe.

_/Don't make me laugh. These 'wizards' seem like lazy jack-asses, if anything./ _The Spirit scoffed. Ryou frowned slightly, but didn't risk saying anything back.

The group of wizards were a ways ahead of Ryou now, almost at the door of the house that hardly looked adequate for human residence. He ran to catch up and entered the house behind them. He found himself walking down a narrow, dusty hallway lined with small curtains.

"Where's Sirius? Is he here?" Harry asked, giddy like a little boy in a toy store. Moody 'shhh'd him.

"Be very quiet. You don't want to wake anything up."

Ryou raised his eyebrows. _'What could there be that they dread waking up so much?' _The thought scared Ryou slightly.

By the time they reached the end of the hall, it was all Ryou could do to keep from coughing. Really, he felt like an asthmatic! Through a large, dark door that was once probably very nice to look at was a sitting room.

"Okay, Harry, it's alright to talk now." Tonks stated, smiling. Ryou broke into a coughing fit, waving off the concerned looks from the other occupants of the room.

"Where's Sirius? Is he all right? What about Ron and Hermione?" The Boy-Who-Lived shot off in a barrage of questions.

"Alive and kicking!" A dark haired man chuckled, entering the room alongside a portly woman with flaming red hair. The woman rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Harry, squeezing him and then asking how the trip was and how his summer went. Harry replied, sounding slightly disturbed but affectionate.

The woman then turned and narrowed her eyes slightly when she noticed Ryou. "Lupin? Who is this?" She asked, suspicion in her eyes.

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley... He was looked over when they evacuated the wizards from Privet Drive." Harry said, looking over to the whitenette.

Ryou tilted his head slightly and smiled the cutest, most dis-arming smile in his arsenal. Oh, yes, he was hardly ignorant about his looks. "Ryou Bakura, ma'am. It's a pleasure!" **(A/N OMG, it's like writing an Ouran High School Host Club Fic) **Molly Weasley's motherly instincts kicking in at that moment. She rushed over to the albino, doting over him, saying how thin he was. Ryou smiled slightly, this one real. The Spirit growled softly.

"Um, is Ron or Hermione here, then?" Harry asked apprehensively, leaning forward slightly. The Sprit chuckled darkly.

_/Like a kid in a candy store./ _

"Yes, the both of them are upstairs." Mrs. Weasley sniffed. "Third door to the left."

"Thank you! Um..." Harry started, looking to Ryou. "Would you like to...?" Ryou smiled slightly.

"No! He's coming with us for a little... talk." Moody said menacingly. Ryou sighed.

"I guess that was to be expected." The whitenette sighed. Harry took one last look at the group and then darted up the rickety staircase.

The albino was then lead into the large dining room, where Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and another man with graying red hair sat down. Mrs. Weasley came up to Ryou and offered him a cup of tea.

"Is this really necessary?" The motherly woman asked toward the group of wizards sitting at the table as Ryou took the tea. She looked at it with a slightly apprehensive face.

"Yes, Molly." Moody answered.

_/Don't drink the tea, Host./ _Came a warning from within Ryou's mind. He didn't have to think twice to obey it, instead setting it on the table.

"Drink up, boy." Moody ordered, nearly glaring at Ryou.

"No, but thank you. I'm not thirsty." The albino smiled politely.

"We can get you some biscuits if you'd like?" Lupin suggested.

_/Decline./_

"Really, I'm alright." Ryou persisted, still smiling, though it looked a little more forced. If the Spirit actually took the effort to warn the white haired boy about something, it was probably important. And if something was important to the emotionally constipated entity, then it was of _everyone's_ best interest that he _did not_ drink the tea.

"Just drink the Goddamn tea!" Moody yelled, slamming his fists on the table. Ryou squeaked, hesitating before he lifted the small cup to his lips and took a small sip. "More!" He demanded.

_/I SAID NOT TO DRINK IT DIDN'T I?!/ _

_/Well what do you expect me to do?!/ _Ryou yelled back, but soon regretted it. He was _so _screwed later. Instead of dwelling on that, he decided just to give in and drink the cup of tea that would result in who-knew-what. It _tasted_ normal enough.

"Good. Now," Lupin began, giving a small glare at Moody for scaring the albino. "Let's start with something simple. Where were you born?"

"Tokyo, Japan." The suddenness of the response surprised Ryou. Where did _that_ come from?

"How long have you been in England?"

Ryou hesitated. He had no idea how long he was there; after all, he had woken up in an _alleyway _for Ra's sake! "I spent five years here and then moved to Japan. I have no idea how long I've been in England recently, however."

The group raised their eyebrows and shared a few looks.

"Why don't you know?"

It took all of Ryou's willpower plus some to deny giving an honest answer to the question. How would these people react to finding out that there was an ancient, homicidal spirit bent on taking over the world living inside of a fifteen-year-old boy's body? Not well. No, that wouldn't turn out well with suspicious wizards.

Ryou's knuckles were turning white from clenching them. "... I have amnesia." He said finally, though despite his best efforts, it sounded slightly strained. Well, it wasn't completely a lie, was it?

"... Where do you attend wizarding school?"

"I'm... Home-schooled." The whitenette said. Again, more of a half-truth, but it was the best he could manage.

"How far are you in the curriculum, then?" Lupin asked, genuinely curious.

"Uhm..." Ryou trailed off. How could he possibly know? Moody sighed heavily.

"Tell me the most advanced spell you can perform, then." Lupin supplied, noticing Ryou's predicament.

"My... Magic isn't exactly like your's. It's very different, actually." Ryou said before he could stop himself. Just what the hell was in that tea?!

"What do you mean?"

Ryou tried, he really did. "It's called shadow magic!" He blurted out, slapping his hands over his mouth. A barrage of unspeakable curses ran through his mind, sent from a certain seething Spirit.

"Can you show us?" The Weasley man asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"No!" Ryou yelled, trying to sound as solid as he could.

"Why. Not." It was more of a demand than a question. Of course, it was coming from Moody, and light, friendly conversation was never really his thing. Ryou tensed, searching for an answer that wouldn't give anything more away.

"It's an old, very protected form of magic. I can't show you, and I can't tell you, either. Please," Ryou pleaded. "Just leave it." But they didn't.

"Where did you learn it, then, if it's so 'protected'?" Moody asked, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"A... Person,_" _Ryou choked out._ 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap..._'

"Oh, really? And who would be willing to teach you something so rare and different?" Moody leaned forward also. Ryou fidgeted. A bead of sweat rolled down his face in his effort to keep his mouth shut. Lupin sighed.

"Why don't we go back to our original intention, since it doesn't seem like we'll be able to get anything out of him?" Lupin suggested, a pitying gaze lingering on Ryou. Moody grumbled, but complied.

"Why did you move to Privet Drive?" Tonks asked. **(A/N Forgot about her, didn't you? Don't feel bad. I did, too.)**

"My father bought a summer home there, for when he got time off of work." Ryou said, slightly relieved that there was finally a question that didn't have any immediate consequences.

"Who is your father? Where is he now?"

"He's an archeologist. Right now, he's... missing. I don't know where he is." Ryou's hands formed into fists. He looked down, putting a fake look of sorrow on his face. Honestly, what with all the neglect and ignorance from his father, he really didn't feel very much grief. Maybe it was still just shock or denial. But at the moment, he was simply trying as hard as he could to _leave the frigging table._

Molly Weasley chose that time to intervene, and with good reason. "Why don't we put this on hold for now? Poor Ryou is probably very tired." Moody looked about ready to protest, but decided against it. Ryou gave a decidedly grateful look to Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright, dear, follow me." The fiery-haired woman led Ryou up the flight of once-elegant stairs and down a hall. "I hope that you'll understand. We have no shortage of space, but most of the rooms are... infested, and we'd really rather not risk anyone's health. This is Harry and Ron's room, so it might be a little crowded." She opened the scratched door. The walls were faded, and the air smelled musty, but it had a kind of... homey feel to it. A small cot was placed in the corner, near two other beds. Ryou sighed.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. It's great!" Ryou smiled brightly. This time, though, it was actually real. He stepping inside and tried not to breathe to deeply, for fear of awakening some sort of dormant asthma or lung disease.

"Well, then, I suppose I'll just leave you to get situated." The woman left the room. Ryou was then alone.

Remembering directly disobeying the Spirit, he shivered, thinking of the punishment that was bound to come.

He whimpered.

The door banged open.

--

Harry sat in Fred and George's makeshift bedroom, glaring daggers at his two best friends. They winced.

"Hey, mate... We're sorry, all right? It was Dumbledore's orders..." Ron started.

"Don't 'Dumbledore's orders' me! You could've at least told me something! You could have actually _talked_ to me instead of bloody _ignoring _me for the entire summer!" The black haired boy yelled. Honestly...! Was it really that hard to send a simple owl?!

"Harry," Hermione started firmly. "We're sincerely sorry for not telling you anything. But we couldn't, and you have to understand that! Don't blame us, please." Harry stared, then sighed, knowing she was right. She _was _Hermione Granger, after all; the Griffindore who was rumored to be mistakenly placed there instead of Ravenclaw.

"I... I know. But it was so _hard_, not knowing what was going on." Harry sighed again, feeling the depression from earlier sink in again.

"So..." Ron started, trying to begin a friendly conversation. "Anything interesting happen to you?"

Harry paused. "Actually, yes. I was attacked by dementors, but I'm pretty sure you already know that." He smiled, thinking of the twins' talents with mischief and spying. Ron and Hermione nodded. "There was this guy with me, actually. He's here now. He did this really weird magic! It was like shadows were surrounding him... I think he killed one of the dementors."

Hermione gasped. "But... That's impossible!"

"I know. But he's really, um, weird. He's our age, I think, maybe a little younger, with white hair. His name's Ryou Bakura. You can't miss him."

After that, the conversation turned to Sirius Black and Dumbledore. Then to Hogwarts and homework, when Ron groaned and said he was too tired to think about that. The three of them decided to go back to their own rooms to sleep.

Once they opened the door into the hall, however, they nearly collided with Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Both Harry and Hermione said at once. The woman smiled.

"Hello, dears. Ryou's going to be sharing a room with you both, Harry, Ron. He's there now, but don't be too loud, he's probably exhausted." She explained and carried on down the hall. That certainly peaked their interest.

The three of them briskly walked down the hall and to the scratched up door to Harry and Ron's bedroom. They opened the door, though a bit too loud.

Ryou jumped and whirled around, startled. He was standing in the middle of the room, black bag still around his shoulders. His doe brown eyes were wide, his face pale, though more so than usual.

"H-Hello..." He started, giving Harry a tired smile. Then, noticing Ron and Hermione, he blushed. "I'm Ryou Bakura... It's nice to meet you."

"Ron Weasley."

"I'm Hermione Granger. Will you be attending Hogwarts?" The bushy-haired girl asked kindly.

"Uhm... Hogwarts?" Ryou repeated.

"The local wizarding school, of course!" She replied, laughing a little_. 'Must be muggle-born, then._'

"I'm not sure." He said back, though a little tentatively. "I was home-schooled, for the most part."

"Wow! How far are you in the curriculum, then?" She asked eagerly. Like a kid in a candy store. Ryou swallowed, and tried to over-ride the effects of whatever it was in the tea he drank earlier.

_/I TOLD you not to drink it for a reason, dumbass_!/ Came the icy retort from deep in Ryou's mind. He frowned.

_'No! Not this again!' _"I... Um... I'm sorry, I'm really tired right now. Could this wait until tomorrow?" The whitenette asked as politely as he could, smile becoming forced one more. The girl looked a little dejected, but determined to resume her questioning the next day. Ryou felt even more depressed.

"Yes, of course!" She said, leaving the room.

"Well, I suppose we should all get some rest then," Harry muttered, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, I think mum's going to make us all do some cleaning. She said something about a Doxie infestation in the drawing room." The two boys sighed. Ryou resolved to ask them about Doxies later on.

But a little part of his mind remembered the angry Spirit residing in his body, and dreaded the night to come.

--

**Yay! It's done! **

**This chapter caused me no small grief, however. The formatting of Fanfiction pisses me off SO MUCH. Seriously! It's like, sometimes after I write a TON of stuff and press 'save', it doesn't save, and I loose EVERYTHING. UGH!!!! .**

**Oh, and that isn't the worst part. It mashes words and phrases together, so when I write 'But a little part of his mind remembered the angry Spirit', it comes out as 'but alittlepart of his mindrem embered the angrySpirit'. **

**Buuuuuut… It's done! Done, done, done! And… if I remember correctly, I put in a little angst…? I'm… not so sure. ^.^;; Oops. Forgot the plot again!**

**Why didn't Yami Bakura just take over during the interrogation? Because shut up. That's why. **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. REVIEW, SERIOUSLY! JUST SAY 'NICE!

**Okay, well. **

**First critic! Yay! I got kind of angry, but yay!**

_Anonymous Review Replies (because you're special):_

_**Just a Fan: **Is that so? Well, I suggest you go read something else, then. Thanks for your imput, but could you possibly put it in a little nicer a way? I mean, I've seen some pretty nasty people write some pretty nasty things, and you don't even come close, but still. And come on, woman! I'm not even past teenage years! Don't expect me to be JK Rowling. Give me some credit for using proper grammar and at least reading the manga. _

_**Ryou's Ultra Fan**: I know, right?! He's undoubtedly the cutest anime character in the world. … Pssh, his smile could melt Pluto. I LOVE LittleKuriboh. MY PASSION. I'm going to illegally burn the series onto DVD sometime. Want one? (jk)_

**Okay, now that I'm done with the anons (I've already replied to everyone who bothered to log in via PM/ the Review Reply button), umm… I'm basically going off of the original manga (Shadow Games if you're into the anime) and Fanfictions that I've read (yes, I'm stealing ideas, get over it). Sooooo… To get an idea, go read "Ryou's Story" by ACE329. It's really, really good. **

**And before we start, Ryou's dream isn't important, because while he will have some seer powers (because he's just awesome like that), he will not have psychic dreams about the future. Sorry?**

**Disclaimer:****All rights to Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! go to their original creators. I only own the concept of this story (no matter how shi- I-I mean bad some people say it is). **

This is a line break, because Fanfiction is being pissy and the normal line breaks or dashes won't work.

_Last time! (Because it probably annoys you for me to put this here): Veritaserum (spelling?), tea, mean people, and Grimmauld (hardy har-har, Scarpaw) Place. The end._

This is a line break, because Fanfiction is being pissy and the normal line breaks or dashes won't work.

The Spirit of the Millennium Ring is ruthless. Honestly, if there were a kitten in front of him, he would probably kick it. Then stab it. Then lick it's poor little kitten blood from the blade.

So it would only make sense that while enraged at Ryou, he would do as much as possible to punish him without leaving an outward scar as evidence.

And when a situation such as this arises, Ryou's dreams come into play.

The whitenette's two roommates woke to the sound of a blood-curdling scream. They jumped out of their beds, though one rather reluctantly, and dashed over to the small cot in the corner. In the cot was a white haired boy, no older than fifteen, lying, eyes wide and face pale, on the verge of hyperventilation.

If you were this particular boy, you would probably hear quiet, mad cackling. Of course, if you were him, you would also know that it was not just remnants of the dream.

"H-Hey, Ryou, are you alright?" Harry asked, eyes wide now, as well. Ryou ignored him, choosing instead to silently (as silent as one could be while gasping for breath) mull over the nightmare. Ra, it was terrifying.

"…Ryou?" Ron squeaked out, staring at the horrified expression plastered on the white haired boy's face. Instead of once again saying nothing, Ryou decided it was best to humor them.

"Yes. I'm fine… don't worry. Just a nightmare is all," he nearly whispered, rolling on his side so the other occupants of the room were staring at his back.

Harry and Ron gave Ryou a skeptical look. "… Are you sure…? You seemed pretty spooked. Hell, you still seem pretty spooked."

"Yes, I'm fine." This time, a little firmer, but still shaky.

The other two sent one last long look in Ryou's direction before heading back to their respective beds.

Ryou never went back to sleep.

This is a line break, because Fanfiction is being pissy and the normal line breaks or dashes won't work.

_'I hate my life. I really, really hate my life.' _

Ryou sat at the dining table in the kitchen of Grimmauld at an almost un-Godly hour of the morning, looking not only depressed, but also like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Which, in retrospect, he hadn't. All because of the Spirit. No, that's not right... Those damned wizards. _They _did it to him, it's their fault!

The sound of footsteps echoed through the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley walked in, though a little slumped. She looked at Ryou, her eyebrows raised.

"Hello, dearie. Did you get enough sleep?" _As if. _"You must be hungry!" _Not really. _"I'll make you some breakfast if you'd like." Ryou gave an apologetic smile, and propped his head up on his hands.

"No, but thank you. I'm not very hungry right now." He told her, as nicely as he could. She looked a little put out, but quickly regained her former motherly mood.

"Alright, Ryou, but I'll start making something for the kids, so if you ever feel in the mood for anything, just call."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you!" He shot her a smile. It spread to her, and she went to work humming some tune Ryou didn't know.

He sighed inwardly. He didn't feel like eating and he doubted he would soon, so he decided to get up and explore the house a little... It would probably turn out to be the worst decision of his life, but what did it matter?

Walking over to the once-grand staircase, he hesitated to weigh the risks. Old, falling apart magical house with mold, rodents the size of his head, and God knows what else... Well, he'd handled worse. He began the trek up the decrepit steps. Every one creaked, but not nearly as loud as they should have. Probably just a wizard thing, he thought.

But before he was able to get to the top, he was nearly run over by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Knocked off balance, he grabbed on to the railing on the side of the stairway, but Ron tumbled head first to his demise.

"Jesus, bloody..." Ron muttered, levering himself up slowly from where he landed at the bottom. Ryou looked down in shock.

"I-I'm sorry, are you alright?" The whitenette asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah." The red-head shot, stalking into the kitchen without looking back. Harry looked at Ryou apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout him, he's... not much of a morning person." The-Boy-Who-Lived said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's quite alright. It's understandable, really." Ryou gave a small laugh, but it sounded a little forced.

Hermione chose that moment to walk down the once-grand staircase. She looked to Harry and Ryou.

"Oh, are you going down for breakfast?" She asked. Ryou started to protest, but she carried on before he could really say anything. "Come on, you must be hungry!" Hermione grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sighed, choosing to give in and not bother trying to get away. Harry trotted after her eagerly.

"Um, hey, wait..." Ryou began, but was once more cut off.

"Just wait! Mrs. Weasley's cooking is amazing! It even rivals Hogwart's..." Hermione went on about the many wonders of good food and Harry added in his two-bits as well.

"Look, I'm not..." He tried again, but couldn't get any more out when Hermione jerked his arm as they rounded a corner. Her grip on his arm was beginning to get painful, and it was hard to keep up with her.

The three entered the kitchen together and the bushy-haired girl finally let go of the whitenette's arm. Mrs. Weasley was standing over a steaming pot, stirring it slowly with her wand, humming the same tune from earlier in the morning.

"Oh, hello, Harry, Hermione! Did you have a good rest?" She asked happily. Ron was already at the table, hurriedly scooping up his porridge like there was no tomorrow. Harry and Hermione sat down, Ryou trying to decide whether or not to just leave. Giving a quiet sigh, he sat down for the sake of looking good.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Weasley. The room was a little dusty, though." Hermione chirped.

"Well, not for long. We're going to be cleaning this entire house starting today. But don't worry, Fred, George, Ginny and the rest of them will also be helping!" She nearly sang as the twins and their younger sister stepped into the room. Every occupant in the room, with the exception of Mrs. Weasley and Ryou, groaned.

Before they had the chance to say anything, however, a loud _bang _resounded throughout the mansion followed by furious screaming.

"DIRTY BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE! FILTH! SCUM! INSECTS UNFIT TO LICK THE BOTTOM OF MY SHOE-"

With the voice came a sudden burst of the foreign magic the wizards used. Ryou didn't waste any time going to see what made it.

Most people assume that Ryou's Duel Monster deck was entirely made off of the Spirit's personality. Although it is true that he chose the cards, Ryou approved of every one. Not that he'd tell anyone that. It was just, he absolutely adored the occult and such.

So try and imagine the inner glee he felt at discovering a _haunted painting _in real life, not unlike his 'Portrait's Secret' card. He almost squealed.

/_Gods, host, calm yourself./ _The voice was not only condescending, but mocking. Ryou scowled. Other than the occasional scathing remark, he didn't hear much from the Spirit.

Instead of jumping for joy, or taking pictures, or going up to touch it, he stood in place and gawked.

"YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" She screamed, exceeding an ear-splitting screech. Ryou's open 'o' of a mouth twitched upward. In the depths of his normally blank eyes, a small spark was visible.

His excitement was cut short, however, when Kingsley and Moody shot forward from the place where they stood and forced the curtains around the painting closed and the yelling stopped. Tonks snapped out of her shocked state. Sirius rushed into the hallway, shooting glares at the shrouded portrait, and welcomed his childhood friend with a huge smile.

"We just came to check up on you. Make sure you were doing well." Lupin said with a small smile. The smile vanished, however, when he handed a letter to Harry. The address was written in neat, very legible text, so much different from Dumbledore's. Harry opened the letter and scanned the contents, blood draining from his face the longer he read.

"It's about your hearing. On the twelfth, at nine in the morning." Tonks chirped, trying to sound cheery in the gloom of the dark house.

"Wonderful." Harry muttered to himself. Hermione and Ron, who Ryou just realized were there, stared in disbelief.

"B-But it was in self-defense! They shouldn't charge anything for that!" Hermione yelled, scandalized.

"Ryou did underage magic, too! Why didn't _he _get a letter?!" Ron nearly screamed. Harry just stared into space, not seeing anything.

_'Yes, divert your attention to me, because this is all my fault.' _Ryou thought, huffing silently. Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, and Lupin continued to explain that it was protocol and that it was necessary to have a disciplinary trial and not to worry about anything.

Soon everyone was once more settled around the table, with everyone talking merrily about current events (which really weren't all that merry), trying to take Harry's mind off of the trial. The twins came up to Ryou, huge smiles taking up their entire identical faces.

"I'm Fred-" The one on the right started.

"And I'm George!" The twin on the left picked up on the last end of the sentance.

"Or maybe I'm George-"

"And I'm Fred!"

"Maybe we could just be-"

"Gred and-"

"Forge, to shorten it up?"

Ryou could feel a headache coming on.

"I don't believe-"

"We've met you before."

"Who're you?" The asked in perfect unison. It took Ryou a second to gather his wits.

"I'm Ryou Bakura." He said in his usual soft voice. The twins exchanged glances. Ryou had seen that look between Jounouchi and Honda before... It meant he was prime prank target number one. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley noticed it as well.

"Fred, George, you'd better not try anything." She warned, her tone leaving no room for argument.

And then, shortly after, it was time to clean.

Mrs. Weasley was feeling generous and only handed out small jobs at first. Ryou was currently dusting off books in the library with the rest of the children of Grimmauld. Other than the occasional nameless mythical creature, coughing fit, and sneeze, it was silent, monotonous work. So boring, even, that the twins decided it would be a good idea to play catch with the books.

Dust flew in dark clouds, some sort of brown rice looking bug squirmed by the dozen, and a book shelf was knocked over. Wonderful.

"Fred! Catch the God-damn book!"

"Shut it, George! I am! You're the one dropping them."

"Well maybe you're just a bad throw!"

"You're a bad catch!"

It just went on and on, and Ryou quickly took refuge in the hallway to catch his breath from another coughing fit.

Eventually, Mrs. Weasley had to come in and yell at them to stop, and decided instead to have Fred, Ginny, and Hermione go and tidy up the bedrooms with Sirius and Lupin. Ryou, Harry, George, and Ron were left to finish the library (although it was much worse than when they started).

Several hours later, the room was clean enough to be done with, and the bedrooms were livable again. Plus everyone was exhausted enough to drop dead.

Much later that night, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione thought that Ryou was sleeping, they sat on Harry's bed. The main topic of conversation was Harry's trial. Ron was seething.

"It's not fair!" He whisper-yelled.

"It's the Ministry, Ron. They're never fair!" Hermione countered.

"Yeah, well they could try it for once."

"It doesn't matter, because they won't be able to do anything."

"And how do you know that?"

"They'd be going against their own laws, Ron. That's illegal."

"They could change the laws! Like you said, they made them, right?"

"That's enough, you two," Harry whispered furiously. "Any more and you'll wake the entire house, and I'm not just talking about the _human_residents." That shut them up quick. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"... I know!" Hermione brightened up. "I'll research the laws of the ministry for you, Harry! There has to be a ton of books on government in the library here. I'll make the perfect defense!" Her eyes were shining. From where Ryou lay, back to the trio, he smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry grinned. Count on Hermione to pull through with knowledge.

"Then we hit the books tomorrow!"

All three groaned, and Ryou sent them his silent condolences.

This is a line break, because Fanfiction is being pissy and the normal line breaks or dashes won't work.

(Time skip to August 12)

It was the day. The dreaded day of Harry Potter's trial.

Ryou woke up at the same time that morning as every. Six o'clock sharp. He didn't know why he woke up at that time.

An old, senile looking old man arrived only a few minutes after Ryou made it down the stairs. Long white hair with a matching beard, bright purple robes with blue stars on them with a corresponding hat, spotted face... The classic, stereotypical wizard. Did I mention he looked completely and totally crazy? He stepped out of a _lit fireplace_no less. Ryou got a front-row seat to this spectacle. His mouth formed a small round 'o' as he stared. The white-haired geezer stared back for a few seconds, eyes twinkling.

_Twinkle_

_Twinkle_

_Twinkle_

_Twink-_

Ryou decided he did not like the man. From what he could feel from the Spirit (which was never much), he hated the man as well. The twinkling man smiled warmly. Ryou shuddered and looked away, about to walk off from where he stood at the foot of the stairs for fear of being trampled.

"Good morning, lad. My name is Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore. I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Whitchcraft and Wizardry. I assume you must be Ryou Bakura?" His wizened voice bubbled from his heavily wrinkled face. His eyes continued to sparkle. Ryou could feel the Headmaster's eyes looking straight through him, making his skin crawl. The Spirit strengthened the mental wards, and Dumbledore looked slightly shocked for a second.

"Yes, that is me." Ryou responded quietly, eyeing Dumbledore with suspicion. The man pulled an envelope from the over-sized sleeves of his robe and handed it to the whitenette. He took it cautously and stared at it for a moment. On the front was 'Ryou Bakura' written in emerald green ink followed by a crest containg a badger, a lion, a raven, and a snake surrounding an 'H'. _''H' for Hogwarts.'_Ryou thought dully.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" Dumbledore asked, waiting for Ryou. The white haired boy took a breath and carefully ripped open the parchment.

Written on the heavy parchment paper, in the same emerald green ink, was:

_Hogwarts School _  
_of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr. Bakura, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _  
_Deputy Headmistress _

The second page included a list of requirements for the year. It was long, and rather painful looking to read. Ryou decided to save it for later. He looked up at the serenely smiling Headmaster.

"Umm..." The whitenette began, deciding how to decline. A school, really? He was already enrolled in a school! And he had _friends_ at that school as well! A small voice at the back of his mind, which he doubted was the Spirit, whispered, '_but are they really your friends? How often do you see them? How often do they talk to you? They're scared of you. Why would they be friends with someone they're terrified of...?_' Ryou shook his head.

_/You're going to that school, Host./ _The voice was commanding, leaving no room for argument. Ryou sighed quietly. Dumbledore continued to stare, and silently ushered Ryou on with his hands.

"I accept." He finally said, pocketing the letter. It was then that he realized that the man was three hours early. The trial was at nine, wasn't it? Ryou was about to ask, but Albus walked off in the direction of the kitchen. The old man called back at him in a slightly amused voice.

"Would you mind going and fetching Harry for me?" Ryou sighed and turned, back-tracking to the room he shared with Harry and Ron.

He walked along the hallway, and for the first time noticed that moving pictures lined the walls. He hadn't noticed before because they were coated with such a thick coating of dust the pictures themselves weren't visible in the least. The whitenette stopped for a moment, before shaking his head deciding that there would be plenty of time for gawking later. He stopped in front of the thick, peeling door and knocked softly.

"Hello...?" He received no reply, so he gently pushed open the squeaky door about to rust off of it's hinges. Inside, just as he left them, were Harry and Ron snoring softly in their respective beds. He walked over to Harry's.

"Harry." No answer. "_Harry._" He tried more firmly. Still no response. He lightly shook they other boy's shoulder. "Harry! Wake up!" They black haired boy began to stir.

"What...? Jesus, Ryou, what time is it...?" He murmured.

"It's six. Dumbledore's here to see you." Ryou replied, walking out the doorway. Harry blinked behind him and got up to get dressed before following after.

Ryou sent one more longing look in the pictures' direction, but they just sneered at him and gossiped amongst themselves.

The pair made it down the steps and into the kitchen where Dumbledore sat next to Sirius, Lupin, and Moody who all had glum expressions on their faces. The mood immediately spread to Ryou and Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure you'll be fine." Sirius tried to smile, but failed. He sighed instead. Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, why don't we leave, then?" He asked. It was rhetorical of course, but Harry nodded and followed him to one of the many fireplaces in Grimmauld Place. Ryou followed more out of curiosity than anything.

The Headmaster pulled a bright orange bag from inside of his robe and took out a handful. He threw it into the fireplace and it exploded into green flames. Ryou jumped back and the pair stepped in.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" They yelled out in unison.

Ryou turned around after a moment and went back to the kitchen. Moody stared at him with suspicion obvious in his eyes... well, eye. The other one was whizzing around, mostly focusing on a point far above him _'That's around the drawing room, isn't it?'_. Molly was twirling her wand around the counter tops, making a variety of food while humming the same tune from the day before. Ryou's mood lifted a little at this and grabbed a muffin from the bowl in the middle of the table.

Turning around, he went up the stairs to the library, deciding to read up on the wizarding world.

This is a line break, because Fanfiction is being pissy and the normal line breaks or dashes won't work.

**BEFORE ANY OF YOU FLAME THIS CHAPTER!! READ!!**

**That... was incredibly short. I'm so sorry. And after a huge wait, too. Plus it was badly written and poorly thought through. OH GOSH, FORGIVE ME, PLEASE.**

**On a lighter note (or maybe not), I can tell you in advance next time there will be such a long update time... June 23-27 I'm going on a vacation to Chicago, and during the summer I'm going to be really busy with my job. Yes, I have a job, because I am a contributing member of society. Completely ignore the fact that I am psychotic. **

**Umm, yeah. You won't be hearing much from the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, because he's so... umm... Moody? No, no, he's... INSANE! BA HAHAHA! **

**They're going to the Leaky Cauldron, by the way, because someone from the Ministry's going to come and pick them up from there or something. I don't know! I mean, it's not as if I'm going to write about that.**


	4. The Blood of a Demon is Always Black

_Okay. So, today, my sister came up to me after reading chapter three, and this is how our conversation went:_

_Sister- So, I read chapter three, and-_

_Me- Yeah, it was filler._

_Sister- Right, well, I just wanted to tell you that Dumbledore didn't come to get Harry for the trial._

_Me- ... What?_

_Sister- Dumbledore was avoiding Harry, remember? _

_Me- What?_

_Sister- Mr. Weasley took Harry to the Ministry and Dumbledore was only there to testify. Then he left._

_Me- ... Okay, you know what? I'm just going to make stuff up. Yes, that is what I will do. I'll make stuff up._

_Sister- Wing it, right?_

_Me- Right._

_Sister- Completely BS-ing it._

_Me- *sigh* Yup._

_And that's pretty much the conversation. For those of you who are sheltered and don't know, BS stands for 'bull shit'. Just to let you know._

_ALSO! Thank you so much, KAWAIIKITSUNE-HIME13, because although I don't approve of your username, the only reason why I got off of my disproportionate arse and finished this chapter was because of your review! I love you now. Please be my wife! (Jk, jk, jk, jk I do very much like you, though)_

_ALSO ALSO! The reason why this chapter is so late is because of A.) Boot camp (which sucks ARSE) and B.) My job, which, BTW, is very demanding regarding physical strength and endurance. _

_ALSO ALSO ALSO! About Ryou's completely OOC personality in this... I act like I'm a lot more familiar with the characters than I actually am. I'm not. Unfortunately, there isn't a ton of Ryou in the manga or anime, I mean, when he (or his body) has meaningful dialogue it's really either the Spirit talking or Ryou saying something stupid like, "no!", or "Yugi save me omfg it hurts so much". Well, I'm exaggerating a little bit, but still. Sooo... I'm writing him using my mannerisms, because um, we're similar enough. (Oi, I know what you're thinking, and I don't act like I type... When my sister isn't around.)_

_ALSO ALSO ALSO ALSO! Apparently, 'Veritaserum' is pronounced as 'Verreh-teh-sare-um' and not 'Verruh-tasser-um'. I did not know that. I mean, I've never heard it said out loud before, so... Yeah. _

_DISCLAIMER: All rights to Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! go to their original creators. I only own the concept for this fan-made, non-profit story. _

_Oh, by the way, today my favorite word is 'dash'. Count how many times I use it this chapter correctly, and the next chapter will be dedicated to you!_

_LOOK FORWARD TO SOME SERIOUS ANGSTING AND THE FAN-FAVORITE BOGGART SCENE! YAY! It was my favorite part to write, too._

**This is a line break because Fanfiction is being pissy and the normal lines and dashes don't work. And I feel like being creative. **

Last time!

Nothing happened. It was filler.

But Harry went to his trial, Ryou got a Hogwarts letter, and, um... They... Cleaned? (Yeah, even I died from boredom reading that chapter.)

**This is a line break because Fanfiction is being pissy and the normal lines and dashes don't work. And I feel like being creative. **

"Oh... I hope Harry is okay..." Mrs. Weasley fretted, pacing before the lit fire. Ryou watched her from his position on the hole-ridden couch. She continued to mutter nervously, fidgeting.

"I'm sure he is, Mrs. Weasley." He began, beaming his most reassuring smile in an attempt to calm her. "What he did was purely in self-defense. It isn't like they'd persecute him because of who he is, right?" He got up from the sofa and put his hand on her shoulder. The woman turned around. Her expression was all the answer he needed. "But, they wouldn't!" Ryou's eyes went as wide as the mother's. He took the Millennium Ring out from under his shirt and rubbed it nervously as he turned away.

Just then, a silvery otter sprang into the room through a wall, gliding over to Mrs. Weasley. She stared at the thing for a few moments, then laughed, shoulders relaxing. Ryou stepped forward, looking lost.

"Oh, thank the heavens. Harry's free to go!" She said. Ryou looked more confused than ever. Mrs. Weasley noticed. "That's Hermione's Patronus. It said that Harry's trial went well and that they'd be back soon. Such a talented girl, to be able to summon a talking Patronus at such a young age..." She trailed off, then muttered something about getting a cake ready to celebrate. The albino stared at the ghostly otter, his head tilted to the side. The Patronus vanished in a mist.

Ryou followed, wide-eyed, into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley had already charmed pots, pans, and every form of cooking utensil imaginable to make a cake. He walked over to the happily working woman. "Do... You need any help?" He asked, barely dodging a flying whisk. Mrs. Weasley glanced at him for a moment from over the cookbook she was looking into and thought for a second.

"No... I don't think I do at the moment. Why don't you go and wait in the sitting room for them to come back?" The woman was instantly absorbed back into her cook book. Ryou sighed and walked back to the comfortable couch he was on earlier.

The door leading into the sitting room slammed open then, a line of widely smiling people marching in. The children of the group were singing, "He got off, he got off, he got off!", while the adults simply added in gleeful chuckles. Sirius, who had morphed out of his animagus, waved his wand and colorful streamers and confetti spread throughout the home. Mrs. Weasley ran over and hugged Harry, patting his back and congratulating him.

"Wow." Ryou breathed, walking slowly after the band of Grimmauld residents. He vaguely heard a distant shout of 'let's break out the fire whiskey', before he decided to go upstairs to catch up on school. At that thought, he sighed and trudged up to the third level of the huge house where the library was.

As he walked past one of the many hallways of pictures depicting deceased Blacks, he realized that that was the best time to see what they were. He cautiously walked up to one of the more mellow looking ones and blew away the dust that had accumulated despite their best attempts to clean the glass. He tentatively raised a hand in greeting. The person in the photo sneered.

"Well, lookie here. A bold little _mudblood_," he spat the word, "who thinks he can talk to me." Ryou's eyes shot wide in slight surprise. "Oh, did the ickle mudblood think us to be _fast friends_?" Ryou's cheeks reddened. He continued on his way, deciding that perhaps the Blacks were all jerks. With the exception of Sirius, of course.

Pushing open the library door, he stalked over to the scratched desk that barely held the weight of all of the books he had picked up. Each of them were dog-eared, with pieces of paper sticking out of them in the neatest fashion possible. He knelt down on the worn, faded brown and red rug. Cracking open one of the many Hogwarts textbooks, he continued to read for several hours, choosing to ignore the loud shouts and thumps coming from floors below.

As time ticked away, the yelling became farther apart and quieter until they stopped altogether. There were three more finished books on the desk, each having notes carefully pressed into them.

Ryou slowly stood, his knees popping loudly as he did. He winced slightly at the sound and stretched, gathering the books and attempting to stack them in a more orderly fashion than they were in before. With an afterthought, he picked up the text he was halfway through and brought it with him out of the library.

He kept his head low while passing the portraits to keep from staring and instead concentrated on not tripping down the old staircases. When he reached the second floor of the Black's house, however, he heard one of the most blood-chilling screams he had come across in his lifetime, and the ones before. Ryou dropped his book and ran to where he thought the sound had come from, and saw the door to the drawing room left ajar. From inside, the sounds of sobbing and a pitiful 'R-Ridikulus' sounded. He peered inside.

Kneeling on the floor was Mrs. Weasley, wand quivering, tears streaming down her face. In front of her was Ron, blood splattered and quite obviously, dead. She choked out another "Ridikulus..." and it morphed into Ginny, dead in the same way. Then next came Harry. Ryou had seen enough of it.

He ran over beside the crying woman and tried to comfort her. Before he could do anything, however, the dead Harry's eyes shot open and stared at Ryou for a half second. Ryou's eyes widened and he backed away, knowing what would come next.

Boggart Harry melted away and in its place stood a five-year-old boy with short brown hair and glaring brown eyes. "You robbed me of my life, thief." The child stated almost calmly. Half a dozen more children materialized from the ground, all glaring ferociously at the albino. "You robbed us all of our lives." They all then dropped limply to the floor like rag dolls, dull, lifeless eyes still directed at Ryou. The whitenette backed up even more.

The comatose children melted into blood, then after a moment, the blood turned the color of molten gold. Screams could be heard distantly, and Ryou wasn't even sure if he was really hearing them. From the back of his mind, he felt less than an ounce of surprise trickle from over the Spirit.

The gold pooled up into the shape of Ryou himself. Slowly, like watching a human transform into a werewolf in an old movie, Boggart Ryou's features became sharper, more angular, his eyes narrowed into blood red slits, even his hair seemed to become wilder. It slowly raised one of its spindly arms and then, in one swift and impossibly strong motion, slammed the frozen albino into the wall, choking him. The Boggart grinned madly, laughing as it tightened its grip on Ryou's throat. It pulled out a knife and slowly reopened the cut on the boy's left shoulder, making it deeper, more defined. Mrs. Weasley screamed. Distantly, Ryou heard people rush into the room. Yugi and his friends appeared then, all pointing at Ryou and yelling, "Monster!"

Black crept into the edges of Ryou's vision before a sudden anger came over him. He fought back, kicking the Boggart's stomach hard enough to make it stumble back. The albino fell to the ground. "You cannot control me anymore." The albino growled. "I will not let you control me!" Before any of the wizards could yell out "ridikulus", Ryou had a connection to the Shadow Realm opened. He threw his arm out and shot a black, almost squirming spike from the ground behind him at the Boggart.

"You can't kill me, Host! I'm the King of-" It was cut off when the spike hit it in the center of it's forehead. The Boggart fell back, still in the Spirit's form, black blood pooling out from the gaping hole in its head. "You... Can't..." It choked out, before going still. Ryou crawled backwards up to the wall and tried to catch his breath, never taking his eyes off of the dead Boggart. He looked toward the door and saw everyone from the party downstairs either staring at him or comforting Molly.

Blearily, he saw Ron whisper into Harry's ear, "I told you the bloke was a nutter." Hermione slapped him in the arm. Ron yelled aloud, "But his Boggart is himself! What kind of sane bloke is afraid of himself?" His friends had no answer to that. Ryou let his head drop and allowed exhaustion to overtake him.

_/As if I'd do that to my own property. Gods, you're a fucking idiot, Landlord./ _

**This is a line break because Fanfiction is being pissy and the normal lines and dashes don't work. And I feel like being creative. **

Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Sirius, and the children currently living in Grimmauld (with the exception of Ginny) sat around the large table in the kitchen. The children were only allowed to sit in on the sudden Order meeting because they insisted that it could be important to the war... and Fred and George were of age.

All of the faces around the table were either in shock or suspicion. Of who? Ryou Bakura, the current topic of the day. The forms of his Boggart and his method of ridding it brought up more than a bit of mistrust. It proved that there was a lot more to the albino than he first let on. Said boy was sitting in between Moody and Tonks, looking very uncomfortable as Mrs. Weasley dressed the wound on his arm.

Moody, of course, began the interrogation. "Who thinks we should use Veritaserum on the boy?" He didn't wait for an answer. The Auror pulled a small glass vial out of his coat that contained a clear liquid.

"Alastor! I allowed that once... But not again! It's inhumane, and poor Ryou doesn't deserve it." Mrs. Weasley said. Her face and tone left no room for argument. Moody ignored her and forced the vial open. Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and pointed it directly at the disfigured man, who brought out his as well.

"Molly. If you put up a fight about this, I'll be forced to stupify you for the remainder of the day. Now please, if we could carry on the meeting." No one looked up at this, all knowing that using the Veritaserum was necessary. Mrs. Weasley looked down as well and left the room.

"Drink up, boy." Alastor growled at Ryou, who's eyes were glazed over, staring at nothing. The whitenette didn't move. "I said drink!" Moody put the vial up to Ryou's lips and tipped the potion, forcing Ryou to drink it. Several of the occupants of the table gasped, protesting.

Ryou's eyes turned red for a moment. Many of the people around the table noticed it, comparing the split-second appearance to the Boggart's.

Ryou felt nothing. He looked around the table, and while he should have felt _something, _betrayal, anger, sadness, anything, there was... emptiness. He wasn't surprised at the situation. The Spirit, however, raged in the back of Ryou's mind, spurting curses about how stupid Ryou and the wizards were. The albino leaned back in his chair and muttered out a small, "I'm tired...".

Lupin sighed, then hesitantly began the interrogation. "What is your name?"

The whitenette immediately answered, "Ryou Bakura," Several people slumped in relief, "Tomb Robber, King of Thieves, Dark Master Zorc, and the Spirit of the Millennium Ring." The relief was gone in a second.

"How could you be named _those_?" Ron asked before he could stop himself. Hermione slapped him on the shoulder in annoyance.

"Because that is what I am; a tomb robber, the king of all thieves, I am the demon Zorc and the Spirit residing in the Millennium Ring."

"But that doesn't make any sense... You can't be all of those things at once." Harry said. Ryou remained passive, and Harry mentally slapped himself. "How can you be all of those things at once?"

"Five thousand years ago in Egypt, the Theif King Bakura's soul was split into three parts by the Nameless Pharaoh- One part was sealed into the Millennium Ring, one became the Dark Master Zorc, and the third went on to be reincarnated as Ryou Bakura." Ryou's face remained blank the entire time, but the occupants of the room became more confused, with more questions made than answered.

"What...?" Mr. Weasley asked, stunned.

"Five thousand years ago in Egypt..." Ryou began.

"We heard. What kind of magic did you use to kill the Boggart?"

"Shadow..." Before he could finish, however, Ryou fell unconcious in his chair, head hitting the table in a bang, arms limp at his sides.

The Grimmauld residents stood in their chairs, staring at the albino. Mrs. Weasley rushed into the room and glared at the occupants, the glare being directed mostly at Moody. Most of them had the decency to look ashamed. The woman sighed.

"Could someone please help me get the poor child up to his room?" She asked.

**This is a line break because Fanfiction is being pissy and the normal lines and dashes don't work. And I feel like being creative. **

"Well that was acceptionally weird." Harry stated. The group of three were standing in the drawing room (which, by the way, they weren't supposed to be in anyway), staring at anywhere else other than at the body in the center of the room.

"Which part?" Hermione shot at him.

"You know what I mean." Harry sighed, finally looking at the dead Boggart lying in the center. It's eyes were open and glazed, staring blankly at the cracked ceiling of the drawing room. The whites were stained black from the tar colored blood, while the blood red irises stood out, creating a demon-like effect. It's arms and legs were splayed out, mouth frozen in a snarl, lying in the crusting black pool. The three shuddered.

"Why are we even here again?" Ron asked.

"_Because, _Ronald, we're looking for any magical residue left behind by whatever magic Ryou used to kill... That thing." Hermione seethed, glaring lightly at her friend.

"But there _is _none! We checked! Several times even!" He yelled back. Hermione and Harry both slapped their hands over his mouth, making 'shhh'ing noises. "Don't you remember? All of those dark magic detecting spells came up negative." Ron stopped and thought for a moment, his friends looking at him expectantly.

"D'Ya think that... Well... He is, in a way, five thousand years old, right? So maybe he has some awesome wandless magic that can't be detected?"

Harry and Hermione stared at him for a moment, mulling over the same idea.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed quietly. Hermione and Ron turned their attention to him. "I just remembered. When I was being attacked by dementors and Ryou... killed one, he had a golden eye on his forehead and something like shadows were swirling around his feet."

"... And you just happened to leave out that bit of information?" Hermione asked incredulously. Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, a lot of things have happened, and it just sort of slipped my mind." Harry laughed anxiously. His friend looked at him for a moment.

"Draw the eye for me." She demanded, taking out a pen and a small notepad. Harry sighed and drew the eye.

"Hey, that's the same eye in Ryou's necklace thingie!" Ron said. The other two occupants in the room looked at him questioningly. "He had it on when we came back from your trial, Harry. I noticed it because it swung around when Ryou left the party... The little git..."

Hermione chose to ignore the last part of Ron's explanation. "Now that you mention it... Yeah. And it looked rather Egyptian, didn't it?" She asked. Her friends nodded in agreement. "Well, it's getting late. And we were able to make a few discoveries, if small."

"Yeah, let's... Let's leave."

The three tip-toed out of the door and shut it silently.

**This is a line break because Fanfiction is being pissy and the normal lines and dashes don't work. And I feel like being creative. **

**Soo... I'm sorry that this chapter was so short... and poorly written... and the update time was so long... Ugh. I suck. Maybe one day my skill will improve, yes?**

**But important stuff happened in this chapter! ... Nah, I'm lying. Nothing happened AGAIN.**

**Anyway, about Ryou's Boggart... I enjoy reading Fanfics where it's the Spirit. :) Even though it is cliche. **

**And about the interrogation scene... I did a teensy bit of research this time! But I basically made everything up. Eh heh. Sorry?**

**ALSO! The next update time will be much sooner, I promise! It was just... It's been really hard to write lately. There are some sad things going on, and some not so sad things going on, and it's getting in the way of my me-time. **


	5. At That Moment In Time

THIS IS A FAKE CHAPTER (except for the ANs), BECAUSE MORE PEOPLE NEED TO VOTE IN THE POLLS AND I FEEL LIKE BEING A BITCH.

ALSO! READ THIS CHAPTER ALOUD TO FRIENDS AND PRONOUNCE THE WORDS AS THEY ARE SPELLED! I peed my pants from laughing when my older sister read it aloud to me and my cousin, Ben... And I'm the one that wrote it.

Alright, so, the first poll is closed. These are the results:

- Ryou will go into Slytherin.

- The Spirit gets to kill someone. Who it is is still not clear.

- Ryou and the Spirit will become not-enemies, in the way that Ryou isn't suicidal anymore, and the Spirit isn't so, eh, bitchy.

- The Spirit will get his own body. How is still not clear.

Please keep in mind that none of these are certain, and if more than five people say 'NOESSSSS', then I won't add them in.

Vote in the new poll now! Seriously. Go. Now. No, don't even read this chapter untill you vote. I'm not kidding. I will give you many a virus that makes pictures of boobies come up on your screen every five seconds. God, I hate those boobies...

Oh, right, uh...

'_Thinking of boobies'_

_"_Talking about boobies"

/Ryou talk-thinking to the Spirit... About boobies/

/The Spirit talk-thinking to Ryou... About kitties/

-_Talking in another language... About boobies-_

THIS IS A FAKE CHAPTER (except for the ANs), BECAUSE MORE PEOPLE NEED TO VOTE IN THE POLLS AND I FEEL LIKE BEING A BITCH.

**_!Fake chapter five begins! Also, this is a line break. Yup. Fanfiction's still pissy._**

Ryou woke up in his room, at Six: AM, and saw Harry. He noticed his boyish curves and beeutifull face and felt all hot all of a sudden. Haryr woke up too and saw Ryou looking at him and smirked.

"Falling for me, eh?" He smirkedplayed. Ryou blushed. "Comme here." Ryou came over and they kissed, passionately, for the next twn minutes. Ron woke up to and they let hinm join in, too. They decidded to try the 'adultt' kinde of stuffe.

They then got hungry and ddecided to go downstairs for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was their, making pancakes. They all sat around the table and ate in silence.

"Your school supply lists came today. Everyone already left because you three were taking so long. What were you doing?" Molly asked, slightly angry. Ron stood up.

"Mum," He began, gulping, but staring straight ahead and with a deturmined look in his eyes. "I'm gay." Harry stood up then as well. "I'mgay too." He said.

Mrs. Weasly stared at her son and almost son and got a sad look in her face. It was obvious then that she was a homophobe. "I'm very disapointed in you, Ron, Haryr. U know how I feel about homosmexuals. U know your Grandpa died from AIDS." Ron looked down in shame, recalling how he had smex both Harry and Ryou earlier that morning.

"But Mum!" he wailed. "I'm human as well! I think and feel and learn just like you do, and before finding out that I loved a little differently than you, you loved me so much. Why do you hate me now? What's DIFFERENT?" Ron's mom was immediately chanaged to gay-rights supporter from her son's speech. She saw the light.a

Ryou noticed at that point in time, that there was a knife sitting in front of him. He suddenly felt depressed, remembering the abuse the Spirit put him thru.

_-Flashback-_

_Ryou was backed up into a corner of his small apartment building, his hands covering his head and hugging his neese. The spirit stood in fronte of him, holding a nife up and with a sinister look on his face. He slowly slouthed forwards until he was directly in front e of Ryou. He then sliced diagonally accrosst his chest, making blood spurt out. Ryou screamed. _

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Ryou screemed. _

_"Ha hahahahhaaaaa..." The Spirit laughed lowly. _

_-Flashback-_

Ryou whimpered and slowly reached for the nife, gripping the handle and pulling it towards himself. He slashed his right wrist, watching as the blood dripped down his writss and arms onto the floor whistfully. The blood spurted onto hisf ace. Distantly, he herd the screeming of his new lovers and Mrs. Weasley, all screeming for him to stope. He didn't listen and slashed teh his other wrist and let darkness over come him. He died.

Harry sobbed and screamed and took the nife.

"Ryou's... Ryou's blood is on this nifee. With this, I will kill myself so ryou wouldnt hav to got o the great beyoond by himself. I will accompani you, my love!" He yelled rightously. He then stabbed himself in the neck and died. Ron did the same.

Mrs. Weasley cried out loud. She took thi nife and cut off her own head in the sorrow she was feeeeeling at that momnt in time.

_**Line break time! Wow. Mass suicide, three-ways, child abuse, slash, AND angst, all in 871 words. Am I not amazing?**_

Ryou, Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley sat on the sofa around a warm fire in Grimmauld. They smiled serenely. Just thn, the flames turned a emerald grean. The group were expecting every1 that went to buy they're school supplys. The flames then turned a briliant lavenderpurple. A girl stepped out gracefuly. SHe had long, flowwing stark white hare and a pointed face. Her eyes were a flaming red. Her skin whte as snow. SSSSHE was weering a blacck corsete with matching black lace going all around it. Shw was wearring a shredded short skirt as well as well as combat boots. She had black lipshtick on and white foundation with black eyeliner on. She had huge bussoms.

"Shiiitte." She said emotionlessly. She staired at Ryou. Ryou stared back. They fell in love instantly.

"My name is Silver Eclipse Pentacle Charlotte Sparkle Devian Gerard Vampire Midnight Dawn Way. I'm from another dimention. I'm goth and suicidal as whell. I'm a vampiaire."

"Sorry, harry, ron, i love Silver now." Ryou stated, running over to Silver and taking her into his armes.

"NOOEEEEEESSSSS!" Harry screemed, falling onto his neeses and clawwing at teh ski. "BUT I LUVVVED YU!"

Ron sat and silently cried, crystal teers of saddening sadness quietly falling down his cherubic face.

"im sorry, guys. But I'm in luve. YOU CAN'T STOP LUVE!" Ryou screamed. Silver hugged him to her giant bussoms as he crued.

Haryr jumpd up and looked at Silver for the 1st thyme. Ron did the same. They both saw how kawai she is and fell instanly in luve.

"No! I want Silver! Harry yelled.

"I do you f ag!" screeemed ron

"WHY AM I SO PERFECT?" Silver yelled to the sci, hands in th air.

The three bois began to claw at eachother, trying to get at eacother;s feaces, and genitals, and screemed angrilly. TShey punched and kicked. It was terrible. So is this chapter. But that's fun, so no one really cares, as long as I update.

The fronte door openid at that moment in thyme and in walked Muudy andSnape.

"Hey, little children," Muudy msiled. "Want to play?" He asked.

"Muu-muu." Snape scolded. "Don't scare the... Meat." The two kissed passionately. The other peeeeople in the ruum watched as they felt eachother up.

S"o you're a cupple now, eh?" Ron asked slyly.

"Yess...It is none of yur buisness, however." Snape snikped.

"Aw, Snapey, you're not gonna tell them about how we made sweat, sweet love this mornning?" Muudy asked slyly. Snape blushed.

walked in at that moment in time. "Lunch is reedy." She called. "oh, Snape, Muudy, what brings you here?" She asked.

"We have information on the death of Mary Jane Smith. We tink iet's related to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. d." Muudy sayed, suddenly sirius.

"good God!" Mollie screemed. in surprize.

Thei then ate lunch at theat moment in time.

Thay had turky sandwiches (ecept for Ryou because he was still anorexic so he had a salad insted) and water and whisky. Snapes and Muudy got real drunk so they went up too bed. and had passionate sweet sex.

They then hurd a loud screem.

_**Another intermission! Good God, I think I've been left retarded after writing this. Did you notice how everyone is suddenly alive again after DYING? Completely unexplained. Get ready for some Clue (the game) parody soon, BTW. And self-insert and friend-insert. Ah ha. This is going to be my favorite chapter now.**_

Molly, Ron, Harry, and Ryou ran into teh drawwing ruuuuuuum. (Yes, they ran into the alchoholic beverage. Shut up.) Their, in the shrubbery, was Silver. DEAD. Standding ober her wass 2 poeple. One was shrt and blonde and male with longish hair tat covvered his forehhead. He was anorexically thin. The otther was femalle, and had longge almostt blacck haire and bangs tat almost covvered hur rite ieye. Shee had no bubes but was curvi but stil thin. Tey were both pale and wore rippeded gothic clotheing. And had blood on ter hands.

"Oh, uh, hey." Teh girl sayed. "I'm Claire."

"I'm Ben." The boy sayed. "Uhhh... She was, uh, like that wen we, uh, gotte hure."

"Pssssh, yah, we had noting to du wit dis." Claire said dismissively. The 2 of dem galanced at they're bluude red hnds.

"We whure, um, painting. Yeh, we wure paintin. THe ceiling." Ben said.

"We, uh, wantted to mke it look like the Sistine Chapel. In, uh, Italy." Claire said. She was holding a led pipe wit red stuffes on it. "This is my paintin prush." She said, pointin at its.

"Yeh. Italy. Sistine. Rite. It's an early Christmas pressennt! Murry Christmasse!" Ben yelled joyassly.

the witchs and wizards luuked at teh ciling. They saw no pain.t. "Its not...Finishhed yet." Claire said.

"Oh. Okay." the witchs and wizrds said.

"Wait... Oh, God, wait..." Molly began, sweeting all ober her self. "Silver... She... She... SHE'S BLEEDIN ALL OBER THE SHRUBBERY! NOT DA SHRUBBERYYYYYYY!" She screemmed, fallin to hur neeses.

"Alright. We needs to finds out who killed hur so we can gt backke at dem fur ruinin our shrubs." Harry said, a angry llook in his eyes.

"I tink..." Ron begain. But was. Interupbted by Ryou.

"No. WE wshould rite wht we tink happened on littlle ballotte cardes." Ryou said, pulllling out littttle ballotte cardes.

"Okay." They all sayed. They all grabbbed a cardes.s and rote stuff on it. Then tey stude in a circle and red there words our loud.

"Um..." Ron started. "Muudy and Snape in teh bathroom with a gun." He red.

"Snapes in teh drawwin rume wit the rope." Haryr stated confideently.

"Ron in the drawing room with a candle shtick!" Ben yelled.

"Harry in the drawing room with a candle shtick!" Claire screemed louuder at Ben.

"Ummmm..." Snape started. "Muudie in teh bedroome with _mah _shtick." He said, wiggling his eyebrws a1t Muudy. He wiggllled his bak. Ryou got all hot all of a sudden at tat moment in thyme.

"Claire nd Ben in teh drawwin rume wit a led pipe!" Ryou yelled. Claire hid hur lead ppipe behinde hur backe.

"Mmmkay, tis is gettin us nowur." Ryou sayed.

"Yeh, uh, well, wure dun here, so wre just gonna go." Ben sayed. He and Claire waulked out of ta rume.

Ryou ten remembured his boggarte. Hi got real depresssed and tuk teh pen he waz riting wit and shuvved it into his ieye. He died.

_**Woo! New intermission! This is fun, isn't it? Read it out loud, BTW. It's funnier when you do that. Psssssh... Shtick... I love that word.**_

Ebrrey1 waz at dinnner eatin sladas and fish and beafs. Tey eated in silences. Ryou refused to eat anything, however, so he just sat there, staring at his plate.

The kidz wer stil away gettin skool suplys. It tookss lots of tieme to get tru teh croudz.

Just then, the doors banged obenand the Yard (police of England) surrounded everi1.

"Stop!" One of them yelled. Six of htemcamee forwards and putte blanketets ober they're heds. They forced the witchs and wizrads out of teh housee and in to a armoured truck. c "MoVE ALOnG!" They yelled.

THey wure all arrested at that moment in thyme.

The wurld blew up.

Everyone1 died.

ENDE FIN

_**Line Break! Thank God it's over!**_

Okay. So. It's over now. That's the end of my entire story! I'm serious! There are no more chapters after this!

... No, I'm just kidding.

Actually, this chapter will have nothing to do with the actuall story at all. I might even delete it a little while after, then put it into the 'Deleted Scenes' bin, which, I might add, will become a spin-off of this, once it's truely finished.

Oh, God, I've said too much.

Bye, and vote in the polls, or else! THE BOOBIES! WHY, LORD, WHY? WHY MUST YOU FORCE ME TO SUFFER THROUGH THE BOOBIES? Or rather, for YOU to suffer through them. UNLESS YOU VOTE IN THE POLLS! PLEASE!

Bye.


	6. Diagon Alley is Not Diagonal

**Hookay... So, as an added bonus to an update, I might put in some actual PLOT!**

**But the ULTRA SUPER SPECIAL GUEST is going to be out of character. Just a warning. But this IS my Fanfiction, and they ARE acting upon my will, so suck it.**

**In all honesty, I dread writing about them going to Diagon Alley... Not fun, not fun at all. Maybe I should just skip it and have everyone suddenly on the Hogwarts express, while in the previous paragraph, they were eating porridge at the breakfast table...**

**AND! The plot holes, the plot holes... If you didn't notice them, thank the Lord (for He is good), but if you did, thank you for not saying anything. Wait, how can there be plot holes if there isn't a plot? Such a confusing matter... **

**Which reminds me, and I know I talk about this a lot, but WHAT IF Count Chocula, Booberry, and Frankenberry got together and morphed into one uber-cereal entity? Don't tell me this this mind-boggling matter doesn't cross your mind every waking minute of the day? Oh my, this is quite troubling... I feel dizzy. I will go lay down now. **

**DISCLAIMER: If Rowling asks, you know nothing.**

**BTW...**

_/Hikari to Yami/_

_-Yami to Hikari-_

_:Flashback:_

_Speaking in another language._

**AND AND AND! THIS IS IMPORTANT! THE SPIRIT WILL NOT GET HIS OWN BODY, BY POPULAR VOTE! Actually, if I went by popular vote, he would, but I'm nice and I want to keep all of my faithful doom minions- I mean readers. **

_**ULTRA SUPER SPECIAL LINE BREAK TIME!**_

Last time!

Disregarding the fake chapter five, Ryou saw his Boggart thing er whatever, got hurt and stuff, um, gave away... Um... Dammit, I don't remember... Whoops! Forgot the plot again. I'm off to re-read my own fanfic! (For like, the fifteenth time this week.)

_**ULTRA SUPER SPECIAL LINE BREAK TIME!**_

Marik couldn't believe what he was doing. It was so... So un-Marik like that even he himself was boggled. Teaching! To magical adolescents for Ra's sake!

But it was necessary... Who knew what would happen if he didn't do this particularly degrading task? Someone else would take over the world before he got his turn, that's what! But subtlety was key here. If he was suspected... The wizards were already more than suspicious of newcomers.

Grimacing at the sudden comeback of the memory of becoming stuck with the hideous position of... defense_ Teacher_... He sat down on the plush bed that was given to him along with the brightly lit room for his task. (In an ugly castle, for the Gods' sakes!)

_:Marik stood on top of the hotel he had currently been living in in what now seemed like his home of Domino, Japan. Leaning against the small rail put up for anyone stupid enough to actually get that close to the deep drop, he stared wistfully at the people milling about on the streets, performing their mundane tasks, socializing with absolute idiocy. Festering hypocrisy._

_He couldn't understand why those people bothered with keeping their petty lives... They might as well just hand them off to him, as they weren't exactly making good use of theirs'. If only that stupid kid with his ridiculous hair hadn't intervened... The world would be so much better. With fire and destruction and _death _and... _

_Marik couldn't help but giggle with glee._

_Flipping his legs up over the rail, he chose instead to watch the sun set in a glorious array of color. Well, not _at _it, per say, because that would just be stupid. He leaned back slightly and hummed in contentment, feeling the wind whip at his usual lavender shirt. _

_His relaxation was short lived, however, as a loud CRACK filled the near-silence. The quiet buzz from below dimmed for a moment before going back to its previous state. Swiftly leaping off the rail, Marik whipped out his deck at record pace and put one hand out, ready to call the shadows if needed. He came face-to-face with an old man with twinkling eyes. Marik automatically disliked the man. _

_"There's no need to be alarmed, my dear boy." The old man stated calmly. Marik narrowed his eyes, but avoided looking into the man's. They creeped him out. "I don't want to hurt you. Instead, I have a bit of a... Proposition. My name is Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore III. I'm sure you've heard of me sometime in your life, as I've done business with the Ishtars before." _

_That caught Marik's attention. In fact, the name did ring a bell, and as Marik thought a bit, he remembered receiving a short lesson a while back about the various people who had been led through the pyramids by his family. Dumbledore was the name of a man who had been researching the origins of magic... Though he was much younger then, maybe seventy years, according to his teacher. Marik relaxed, but only slightly._

_"What do you want? What 'proposition'?" Marik asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed dangerously. (I wiggled my eyebrows just now. Haha.)_

_"You see, I'm in dire need of a teacher." Dumbledore said, smiling, twinkling upped to the max. Marik scoffed. "A Defense Teacher. Not to be mistaken for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm afraid my dear students won't be learning very much in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class this year, due to... Political reasons, so I need a bit of a backup."_

_"No." Marik said, deciding the the man, though powerful, would not harm him, sauntering over the the stairs that lead to the hotel. _

_"Wait!" The man called. The urgency in his voice caused Marik to pause briefly. "I... I must admit, I am desperate. The children need to know how to defend themselves now, before they're killed." Seeing that that hadn't had any affect on the blonde Egyptian, he continued. "I have something that you need, just as desperately as I need a teacher." _

_Now that caught Marik's attention. Turning around with a smirk on his face, he asked slyly, "And what would that be?"_

_Marik soon agreed to the position.:_

_**LINE BREAK**_

Ryou sat up in his bed, breathing quickly. He shook his head to clear it of the terrors he had witnessed back in the dream-world. Steadying his breath, he glanced over at Ron and Harry, who were both sitting on Harry's bed, staring at the whitenette, both looking entirely a

mused.

"Hey, are you alright?" Harry asked. Ron nodded his head. "You looked like you were having a nightmare or something."

Ryou blinked for a moment, bringing back the memory of the dream he was having. "No, It was just... Weird." He said, though slightly unsure about whether or not he remembered correctly.

"Well, no kidding." Ron deadpanned. Ryou stared at him, confused. "I mean, you were muttering about shrubs and dying and silver and stuff. Apparently you even said 'homosmexual' sometime, but I didn't hear it."

Harry nodded, continuing Ron's description. "It was really weird. You kept repeating the phrase 'at that moment in time'. I think in the end the universe blew up."

Ryou shook his head again, the dream quickly fading from his memory until all that was left was the image of a dark haired girl with a bloody lead pipe and a short blond boy with a permanent arrogant smirk, both their eyes shining with feral glints, but otherwise faces frozen in mock innocence. The whitenette shuddered.

The occupants of the room settled for comfortable silence. However, the door to the room burst open, two identical hands still outstretched in the air. Two identical bodies soon followed the hands, and the twins sauntered over to face Ryou, footsteps perfectly aligned, faces perfect copies. They cracked into face-splitting grins, though, when they began to talk.

"Good morning!" The twin on the right exclaimed gleefully.

"Did you sleep well?" The twin on the left exclaimed, equally as gleeful.

"Um..." Ryou feebly started.

"Well..." The twin on the right continued.

"We'd forgive you if you didn't,"

"But only 'cause,"

"You were high on the 'shrooms!" The two finished in unison.

"... What?" Ryou asked incredulously.

"The Veritaserum!" Fred and George exclaimed together.

"Mad-Eye gave you an over-dose, and you were, apparently, allergic to it already."

"And they get the key ingredient for Veritaserum from mushrooms!"

"No... I thought they got it from some weird flower." Harry stated, unsure.

"Oh. Well, we didn't really pay any attention during potions, but can you blame us?" Fred and George asked innocently.

"I guess we could ask Hermione later. She knows everything!" Ron stated in... mock humor? Um. I'm really out of adjectives here.

"Yes, we'll do that, if that means 'we' as in 'you' but not 'us' because 'we' as in 'us' but not 'you' have a life!" The twins grinned.

"But anyway, Ryou, if you were allergic to it, you should have said so." Fred said disapprovingly, shaking his head sadly. George 'tsk'd a few times, doing the same.

"B-but!" Ryou stuttered, eyes moving wildly between the two. "How is that my fault? I couldn't have possibly known!"

The twins laughed. "Don't worry, innocent little Ryou! We will not persecute you for your ignorance!" Ryou to blush slightly. (A/N: My hair is pink as I write this. How festive!)

Ron sighed in a combination of annoyance and defeat. "Come on... Let's just get some breakfast." He got up off the bed where he sat. Harry followed the example, and soon, they were all navigating the convoluted halls of Grimmauld Place. The twins ran ahead, apparently trying to jinx each other's socks... Weird.

Noticing Ryou's confused expression, Harry tried to explain the twins' antics... Which, actually, wasn't possible, but it was worth a try. "Don't worry about it. Fred and George are always like that; I think chaos is drawn to them like flies to Snape's hair." Ron and Ryou snorted at this, but for different reasons. No one knew chaos before meeting Marik Ishtar.

Finally at the breakfast table, they found Mrs. Weasley hovering over a bubbling pot of porridge, humming softly at the sight of the charmed spoon stirring the contents. She glanced over her shoulder at them, smiling. "Did you have a good night's rest?" She asked pleasantly. Harry and Ron both gave a small 'yes'. Ryou stayed silent, knowing that his dream was anything BUT good.

"Your school supply lists came today. Arthur left with the rest of the kids already, so that leaves you three with me." Mrs. Weasley continued, gesturing to two letters on the table. "Ryou, you already have your's, right? I believe it came with your acceptance letter..." Ryou nodded.

"Well then, by the time you're ready to leave, breakfast will be done. Hurry now!" She said.

Harry and Ron sighed slightly, and trudged back up the stairs followed by Ryou. After getting dressed and eating breakfast, the three were off to Diagon Alley.

After flooing into the Leaky Cauldron, the four stepped into the broom closet that was the entrance to Diagon Alley. Ryou stared disbelievingly at the looming brick wall, wondering for what seemed like the hundredth time if this was all just a joke... Or a dream. Molly tapped the bricks in a pattern that Ryou couldn't see.

The whitenette looked in absolute amazement as the bricks rearranged themselves into an archway. What was past the arch, however, was what really made Ryou gape. A long series of streets was layed out before him, colorful shops lining the roads. It was completely crouded over with people milling about, carrying equally colorful bags. What looked like a small dragon swooped in the sky. Everyone was wearing black robes. Ryou was glad that he wore his long black trench coat, under the instruction of the Spirit.

Snapping out of his trance, Ryou quickly jogged up to Mrs. Weasley, who had gotten ahead.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked, grinning.

"It's amazing!" Ryou exclaimed, dazed expression still on his face.

"Come now, boys, you'll have time to look around _after_ we get your books." Mrs. Weasley scolded, continuing on to Gringotts.

As they neared the huge golden building, Ryou could feel the Spirit's excitement building, as well as his own. Climbing up the marble steps, Ryou noticed a plaque with a curious poem engraved on the giant silver doors of the bank:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

Ryou felt like laughing at that. Or maybe it was the Spirit who felt like laughing. Whichever, Ryou knew with a slight feeling of dread that they would be coming back to the bank for less-than moral purposes.

_**STOP- LINE BREAK TIME!**_

After getting their books, robes, and other school necessities, they were finally at the dreaded wand-getting stage of school shopping. At least they only needed to get one.

Looking up at the wooden sign that hung above the faded purple shop, Ryou was able to make out the words: "Olivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC"

Immediately, Ryou tried to calculate how long that was. It was the year 2010 (shut up. It's 2010 here.), so that was... 2402 years? Gods, that was a long time to be in business.

In front of him, Molly, Harry, and Ron seemed to be a bit cautious while walking into Olivander's. Following their example, Ryou took his time entering the wand shop. As they stood in the middle of the store front, an old man poked his head out from what seemed like nowhere. He was spindly, with glassy eyes and only a few tufts of gray hair left on his head. Ryou wondered if he was as old as the business.

"Ah, Madame Weasley! And her good son Ron, and none other than Harry Potter!" Olivander examined Ryou for a second. "I haven't seen you before. You look too old to be a first year... A transfer student?" Ryou nodded his head timidly, and the senile man laughed. "Hogwarts hasn't had one of those for, oh, 203 years?" He chortled.

"Really?" Ryou asked, now interested. That was a long time to go without a transfer. It couldn't possibly be that uncommon! But Olivander merely brushed it off.

"In need of a wand, hm? Is this your first one?" Olivander asked, waving his wand as a few tape measures flew out from the back. Ryou nodded his head, and the tape measures flew around him, measuring various parts of his body. Olivander dissapeared behind the dozens of shelves of boxes, reappearing a few moments later with around twelve stacked in his arms. He waved his wand once more, and the tape measures fell lifelessly to the floor.

Taking one out of it's dusty box, Olivander held it out to Ryou. "Maple, dragon heartstring, 8 and a quarter of an inch. Good for potions." Ryou stood dumbly with the wand in his hand, unsure of what to do. "Well, go on, give it a wave!" He said, gesturing for Ryou to do so.

Ryou hesitantly flicked the wand, and the front windows of the store shattered behind them. Ryou gave a small shriek, but Olivander just laughed pleasantly and handed the whitenette another wand. "Oak, Unicorn hair, ten inches. Flimsy, but very good with charms!" After waving this one, an entire shelf toppled over. Ryou simply stared at the damage, getting ready to apologize profusely, but Olivander once again waved it off, handing another wand to Ryou.

After going through all the wands Olivander had brought out, and several explosions, Olivander was smiling brightly and quite crazily, and Ryou was becoming dizzy after calculating how much all of the damages would cost. Hundreds of thousands of yen... Maybe even millions... There was no way he could pay that off with the job he had.

But to his amazement (and joy), all of the toppled shelves and broken windows and, literally, holey walls fixed themselves with a flick of Olivander's wand.

Through another dozen wands they went, but to no avail. Olivander's grin faltered for a second, then came back even wider than before. "Tell me, Mr. Bakura, do you have a double personality? Or something similar?" Ryou's eyes widened. "As I thought. Wait one moment."

Bringing out a few more wands, Olivander seemed to pick one out at random and hand it to Ryou. "Beautiful arctic pine with a core of Unicorn tail and Thestral hair, 9 inches exactly. Wonderful for transfiguration, not so great for potions."

Taking the wand, Ryou felt a sort of warmth spread through his body and knew that the Spirit was also satisfied with this wand. Waving it, though not hesitant this time, a rush of black and white sparks shot out the end of the wand, swirling around Ryou.

"Alright, well, I daresay we've found our wand!" Olivander happily said. "That'll be twelve galleons, please!"

Handing the man the money, the four figured that their day of shopping had finished. Mrs. Weasley allowed the three boys roam the street, as long as they stayed together, and stayed far away from Knockturn Alley. That got the Spirit interested.

Taking control of Ryou 's body, but focusing on keeping his overall appearance unchanged, he chose the best time to ditch the two idiot mortals and head in the general direction of where he thought Knockturn Alley was. Gradually, as the crowd thinned, the Spirit knew he was going in the right direction. Sensing Ryou's worry, he shoved all feelings from him to the back of his mind.

Deciding it would be best to keep to the shadows on this particular journey, he almost missed a particularly interesting shop that read, "Borgin & Burkes". Interesting enough. The Spirit decided to do more exploring later and sauntered into the shop, earning few looks, much thanks to his all-black attire and long coat.

"Aren't you a little... Young to be walking around here by yourself?" The scruffy man at the front counter said, staring at Bakura. The thief scoffed.

"I'm a five thousand year old spirit. I think I'm old enough to fucking _shop by myself_." Ah, the worst part of sharing a body with a 15 year old. Too young to drink, too young to smoke, too young to look like the crime lord he was.

The man held up his arms. "Okay, okay, you win." He said, rolling his eyes slightly. Bakura growled softly to himself, as he knew the man wouldn't believe him for a second, turning away instead to look at the various items on the shelves.

Lie detectors, copious amounts of some sort of ancient poison, tablets, wands, boxes... And an entire shelf devoted to the art of thievery. Thrilling. However, the only really useful thing Bakura could find was a self-cleaning knife, and although it looked quite ordinary with a plain black hilt and a simple silvery curved blade, Bakura decided that it was quite interesting, and so opened a fist-sized portal to the shadow realm and threw the knife inside.

Walking back out the door, Bakura muttered sharply to the man behind the counter with a smirk, "Nothing but useless junk."

Deciding that his escapades in the alley of Knockturn were over with, he turned back and almost made it back to Diagon Alley without trouble before almost running into an old hobo that jumped up in front of him. Bakura's lip curled at the smell the man was giving off and tried to maneuver around him.

"Little boys shouldn't wander through dark alleys alone, you know." The homeless wizard stated slyly. "Why don't I walk you back to where your friends are? I know where they are. They're just back through this way..." He said, gesturing to a dark tunnel a ways away. "Come, I can... Help you..." He said, giggling.

Reeling in disgust, Bakura brought his leg up and kicked the man back as hard as he could with Ryou's frail body which caused the man in rags to fly back against the filthy brick wall behind him. Groaning, the hermit coughed and brought up his wand, and shouted "Stupif-" Before Bakura ran up to him with an impossible speed and smashed his head against the wall.

Unfortunately, that particular choice of mutilation caused a mess. "Fucking child molesters..." The Spirit grumbled, staring down at his now soiled black shirt. Luckily, his coat remained relatively clean, and so he pulled it closer around himself and buttoned it down. "Whoops, sorry Host. Guess that means another murder on your hands." He stated quietly, feeling Ryou's horror. "But don't worry. Society is now cleaner without this smudge."

Walking away as though nothing had happened, the Spirit went in search of Harry and Ron, hoping to act like a lost puppy and avert all suspicion. Which, in all truth, was impossible anyway, but it was worth a try.

Dodging through the crowds, Bakura tried to pinpoint the characteristic bright red hair of Ron, and finally found him with Harry at an ice-cream parlor. Smoothing out his hair and trying to suppress his sharp features and crimson eyes, the Spirit walked up to them, putting on a frightened, relieved look.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad I found you two!" The Spirit said. In the back of his mind, he heard Ryou scoff. "I got lost... And..." He trailed off.

Harry and Ron chuckled, not noticing anything. If Ryou had a physical body, he would be hitting his head against a wall. "You have to be careful here," Harry began, "It's easy to get lost in the crowds." Bakura nodded his head furiously.

"Anyway... We should really be getting back to mum. We've been out for a while." Ron stated, and got up from the bench he was eating his ice-cream on to stretch. Harry and Ryou followed to where they were supposed to meet up.

Soon, they were on their way back to the dreary Black Manor.

_**LINE BREAK**_

Ryou sat on his knees in the library, reading "_Hogwarts: A History_", more bored and fed up with the magical world than ever. He still had no idea why the Spirit had dropped him here, and there wasn't any... Well, any _plot_ to his life then. Frustrated and missing his friends back in Domino, he snapped the book shut and shoved it back into it's place in the bookcase.

Building up confidence, Ryou finally sharply asked the Spirit, _/Why did you bring us here?/ _

A long silence ensued. After a minute, Ryou gave up on getting an answer and stood up, brushing himself off, preparing for the long walk back to his room. However, he received an answer.

_-Because of the Underworld Tablet.- _

Ryou stopped in his tracks, eyes widened in shock.

_**LINE BREAK**_

**Okay. It's over now. This chapter, that is. And what a long update time! I blame US History, band, anime, and my extremely short attention span along with my petty teenage turmoils. But I digress. **

**I was thinking about this while I was taking a shower today... And I thought, 'The notes at the beginning and the end are better than the actual story'. Crap. Uh. READ IT ANYWAY! YAY!**


End file.
